Visions
by harmioneshiper99
Summary: Something odd is happening to Harry. Hes having visions of... a different universe? The future? He doesn't know what to think...Animagi, time travel, mild Ron and Ginny bashing, and Dumbledore bashing along the way! Manipulative! Dumbledore! Powerful! Gray! Harry. Harry and Hermione pairing. Rated T for language and little bit of violence. SPOILER ALERT AND SLOW UPDATES!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer~If I owned Harry Potter, Harry wouldn't have married a stalker/fangirl that couldn't even say one sentence to him for more than two years. And since that is what happened, I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1: Disaster at the Quidditch World Cup

The Golden Trio sat in the backyard of the Burrow, under the shade of a tree. Hermione was reading Hogwarts: A History, her eyes darting around on the page. Harry's eyes were unfocused, his mind thinking about his last few moments with his godfather. He asked his best friends to snap him out of it if we ever saw him like that, but Ron usually talks about something and never notices. At that moment he was babbling on about chess and quidditch. Hermione occasionally looked at Harry's emerald green eyes, though she wondered why there was always an odd feeling in her stomach whenever she did so. After a while of staring, she mentally shook her head, put her book down, stood up, and snapped her fingers in front of Harry's face.

Harry jumped when Hermione snapped her fingers in front of his face. He gave her a grateful look; he had been drifting off again, and the memories were painful to recall. As he looked into her eyes he felt an odd feeling at the bottom of his stomach. He ignored the feeling, passing it as hunger.

"Hey, is anyone hungry?" Harry asked.

Ron replied with an enthusiastic "Yeah!".

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron and muttered

"Boys and food…"

At that exact moment, yelled

"Lunch's ready, dears!"

Ron looked at Harry and said, "You wanna play some quidditch after lunch?"

"Sure, anything to get my mind off last year," Harry replied forlornly. Hermione thought for a while, wondering if she could say something that could cheer Harry up. Finally, she remembered that the Quidditch World Cup was coming soon and she looked at Harry.

"The Quidditch World Cup is coming soon Harry. I think has some tickets for the top box, right Ron?".

At these words, Harry perked up and asked, "The Quidditch World Cup?"

Hermione nodded and said, "Yeah, it's Bulgaria against Ireland, I think."

Ron turned on Hermione and yelled, "I was supposed to tell him that!"

"Like as if you were about to tell him that." She said venomously. After those words, Hermione grabbed onto Ron's arm and pulled him out of Harry's earshot. "I was trying to cheer him up." she hissed. "You didn't even notice that he was thinking about last year," Ron mumbled some incoherent excuse and stomped back to Harry as Hermione trotted behind him.

Time passed quickly. Ron and Hermione kept Harry's mind of last year with Ron suggesting that the play 4-a-side quidditch nearly every day and Hermione nagging him about finishing his homework. Ron and Hermione also kept bickering nearly every day, either about stuff as pointless as where to put the gardening tools to stuff like homework. Nearly every time Harry had to interrupt the argument to return everything to normal or they would sort it out themselves. Finally, the day of the Quidditch World Cup finally portkeyed to the camping site and they waited for the Quidditch World Cup to start.

They watched the Bulgarian and Ireland quidditch players zoom around the arena through the omnioculars that Harry bought for them. When Harry heard the commentator yell that Ireland scored he saw that Bulgaria still had the quaffle. When he commented on the fact Hermione pressed a knob on the omnioculars and everything went back to regular speed. Harry looked at her and found her smirking a little bit.

"Harry, if you want to watch the game you have to watch it at normal speed," she said cheekily. He just smiled at her and continued to watch the game.

After the game, everyone went back to their tent, getting ready to leave tomorrow morning. Harry and Ron said goodnight to Hermione and Ginny and went to get changed into their pajamas. Actually, they didn't really get changed. They just flopped into bed ungracefully with their clothes everyone was almost asleep, disaster struck. Harry, being the closest to the outer wall of the tent, smelled smoke and heard some screams and yells of horror and terror and laughter. Immediately, his eyes widened in surprise, terror and horror. "Fire!" was his first thought. He scrambled out of bed and got tangled in the bedsheets. As he tried to untangle himself from the bed sheets, he yelled so the entire tent could hear him. "Get out of bed, there's a wildfire outside!"

A/N~I forgot if Ginny joined them to the Quidditch World Cup but because I wrote it, please accept it for this story


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer~If I owned Harry Potter, Harry wouldn't have married a stalker/fangirl that couldn't even say one sentence to him for more than two years. And since that is what happened, I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N~Also this story is H/Hr. A shoutout to FierceDeityLinkMask for favouriting, following and doing a review and Zavviov for favouriting and following this story, though I don't know if they write any stories. Also please give me a review and tell me if I did their personalities correctly. The italics are thoughts of the specific person mentioned.

A/N 2~I'm thinking about writing another story. I've already got the plot set out I just need to write it. I'm thinking about calling it Raised By Dragons, the name practically says it all but I'm not giving anything else away.

Chapter 2: Feelings Uncovered

When Hermione heard Harry yelling about a fire, the first thought that she had was " _At least I didn't change yet_.". She shook her head to get rid of the thought. She quickly climbed out of bed and roughly shook Ginny awake.

"Ginny, get up. There's a wildfire outside." She said, panicking a little.

"Where is everyone?" Ginny asked when the two girls got outside their room.

"They might be outside," Hermione answered, mostly trying to convince herself.

Hermione and Ginny stumbled out into the clearing where the Weasleys and Harry were waiting worriedly for them. Harry was the first to see them.

He yelled "Hermione!" but he forgot to say Ginny's name. A split-second later flash of green light flew past them before he could do anything else. " _Saved by the killing curse. How ironic_." He thought as everyone scrambled out of the way of the jet of green light.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

Harry and Hermione ran back the length of the way to the Burrow with the Weasley family after they arrived via portkey. Mrs Weasley ran out to meet them and gave everyone a rib-shattering hug to everyone.

"Merlin's beard! I was knitting in the kitchen until everyone's name was pointed at mortal peril! I was so scared for all of you!" After comforting Mrs Weasley, the Weasley family went to do their chores, while Harry and Hermione sat by the fireplace, thinking about what happened. Well, more like what happened when Hermione and Ginny came out of the tent.

 _It was all my fault. I should have fought back, I shouldn't have run away. I could have saved those muggles…_ were the only thoughts going through Harry's like just like a mantra when he plopped down on the three-person couch.

Hermione wasn't Harry's best friend for more than 3 years for nothing. She immediately knew what he was thinking and went to comfort him. She kneeled down in front of Harry. "You couldn't have done anything Harry. Even if you did do something…" then she didn't say anything else.

"It was my fault, Hermione. If I hit them at least with _stupefy_ , I could have done at least something."

Hermione looked into his eyes and whispered firmly "Harry, if you had stupefied them, don't forget it was twenty to one. You wouldn't have stood a chance, even with the entire Weasley family behind you." then she got up and sat beside him on the couch.

"You're right Hermione," he said in a hoarse whisper but said nothing else. She then made up her mind and got up. And then she hugged him. At first, he stiffened at the physical contact, so she started to draw back, but then Harry relaxed and pulled her back into the hug. Hermione's breath got caught in her throat. He's hugging me! He's actually hugging me back! Then the odd feeling at the bottom of her stomach came back again, but more obvious this time. She smiled. She finally figured it out. She loves Harry Potter. Said Harry was thinking the very same.

Unbeknownst to either of them, two pairs of eyes shone from the darkness, one pair blue, one pair brown, but both were filled with anger and betrayal.

A/N~I know, I know, this chapter is a little too cheesy, but this chapter is essential for this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer~If I owned Harry Potter, Harry wouldn't have married a stalker/fangirl that couldn't even say one sentence to him for more than two years. And since that is what happened, I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N~Please review! Big thanks to FierceDeityLinkMask for the advice. Sorry for the last 2 chapters. They were really too short. I hope this makes up for it.

Visions

Chapter 3: Heated Confrontations and Secrets Kept Quiet

Ron and Ginny tried to sneak away quietly, but they weren't quiet enough.

"Ron, Ginny! What are you guys doing?"

Since Ron's ears were red and Ginny was glaring at Hermione, Harry and Hermione knew there was something wrong. Ron marched up to Harry and pulled him upstairs to the bedroom that he and Harry shared, as Ginny did the same to Hermione, except into the room the girls shared.

 _Harry's POV:_

As Ron pulled me up the stairs I turned around and mouthed "We'll talk later" to Hermione. She nodded as Ginny pulled her arm to get into their room, which was 2 rooms before ours in the little hallway. I sat on the bed as Ron locked the door and turned towards me.

"How could you?" His ears turned a little more red if that was possible.

"Excuse me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"You heard me, how could you? I always had feelings for her. I told you in our second year, and now you go and steal her from me! You always had everything. You have fame and fortune, and now you have a girl! In fact, a girl I had my eye on long before you did! You have everything and I don't have anything and you take it all for granted!" At this point, he was practically yelling, but I held onto my anger before it could spiral out of control.

"Steal her from you? Since when was she your girl? I don't remember you guys telling me you were together. Also, I'm jealous of you sometimes too, you know. You at least have a family that loves you!" Then he asked a question that shocked me from the bluntness of it.

"Do you have feelings for her?" He asked me grimly.

"E-excuse me?" I stutter.

"You heard you have feelings for her?" He says, staring at me, listening intently for an excuse to kill me, maybe. I do know that he had feelings for her since second year, and still has right now.

I want to keep our friendship alive, so I reply "I do." His face starts to turn really red and he clenches his fists, so I brace myself. Suddenly, I feel extreme pain on my jaw. I think I was having problems with my hearing because I hear a gasp.

"What the bloody hell, Ron!" I let out a long string of swear words loudly, not caring if anyone heard me. "You didn't let me finish!" My jaw hurts with every word I say. "She feels like a sister that I never had."

"So… you like her like a friend then?" said Ron, still in an attacking position and a little tense.

"One of my best friends," I say, my heart hurting more than my jaw as I said that, which really is saying something. Best friends. That's all we're ever going to be, for the sake of our friendships. Best friends.

 _Reader's POV:_

They didn't know that Hermione and Ginny were listening from outside their door. Hermione let out a little gasp of horror when she heard a small crunch, meaning that Ron had hit Harry. She felt hopeful when Harry replied "I do." to Ron's question, but when Harry had said "One of my best friends.", Hermione was heartbroken. Best friends. That's all we're going to be. Best friends.

She hoped that her face was devoid of emotions because Ginny looked immensely relieved. I know that she had a crush on Harry ever since she was 5, and it immediately turned into love in our third year. It would ruin their friendship if Harry and Hermione got together, not to mention Ron. Ginny would be a lot more understanding than Ron, but she knew that she would still take it horribly. That she knew too, because of her encounter with an angry Ginny earlier on.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Hermione's POV:_

I watched Ginny as she paced around the room that we share together. She turned towards me and says in a shaky voice.

"I will put this bluntly, for speed's sake. Do you have feelings for Harry? You do know what will happen if you do right?". Anger seeps into her voice in the last sentence, and she clenches her fists.

"I-I…" I stammer. Should I tell her the truth? I'm pretty sure it would break our friendship. I wonder how Harry is doing with Ron. No, ignore that for now. I made up my mind.

"No. He's just my best friend. No feelings other than that." Ginny visibly relaxed, but she tensed again when we heard Ron yelling at Harry about him taking everything for granted. We immediately ran to their door.

 _-End Flashback-_

The boys were surprised when they saw Hermione and Ginny right outside the door. Harry only had eyes for Hermione though. Her eyes showed little emotion but Harry knew there was something wrong. It's a gift one gets from being bullied nearly every day at school, to keep your face clear of any emotions. Harry mastered it from being with the Dursleys for more than eleven years. Hermione never mentioned being bullied at school, though.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked concern laced in his voice.

"No, everything's fine," said Hermione, her voice a little bit hollow, but Harry seemed to be the only one to notice. He shot her a concerned look, but her eyes clearly said that she didn't want to talk about it. Ginny and Ron look relieved.

 _Reader's POV:_

At that very moment when things were getting very awkward, Mrs Weasley said

"Dinner's ready, dears!"

Everyone went downstairs, relieved that they had an excuse to not talk. At dinner, Harry sat next to Hermione, while Ginny and Ron sat in front of them, eyeing Harry and Hermione suspiciously. Harry tried his best to not touch Hermione while trying to cut his steak. It proved to be difficult, seeing that Harry had knocked over the pepper and salt shaker twice and that he ate abnormally large pieces at a time.

When Harry was done eating he slipped a piece of parchment that he wrote on earlier just after the confrontation with Ron into Hermione's pocket. Hermione looked at Harry curiously and could tell that she had to read it in secret. Harry stretched and said

"Well, I'm knackered. I'm going to bed."

Hermione, after hearing this quickly finished her last bite of treacle tart, jumped up and said "Me too. I'm going to bed." The Weasley family mumbled their agreement and finished their last bites and got up to leave. Mrs Weasley waved her wand and the plates floated into the sink, where they started washing themselves.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

Once in her room, Hermione opened the piece of parchment and it said

"Meet me in the living room at midnight. Burn after reading."

After reading the note, Hermione immediately snuck down into the living room and threw it into the fireplace, where it burned into ashes. She quickly ran into the room that she and Ginny shared and got changed and sank onto her bed and waited for midnight to come.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

Harry and Hermione met in the living room of the Burrow at a little past midnight, with Hermione being a little bit later than expected.

"Where were you? I thought you weren't coming," said Harry softly.

"Ginny doesn't fall asleep as quickly as Ron." Hermione retorted just as quietly.

"Yeah, I guess I forgot about that." murmured Harry, as he sat on the sofa of the living room, scooting over so Hermione had some space to sit. Harry gazed into the flickering fire, wondering if it was a good idea to say what he was about to say.

Hermione went straight to the point and asked: "Why did you want to meet tonight, Harry?". It's now or never, and never isn't an option. though Harry.

"Do you have feelings for me Hermione?" said Harry, looking Hermione in the eye.

Hermione looked taken aback for a second, before throwing caution to the wind "Yes. Do you have feelings for me?"

"Yes, of course, I do." Then they held onto each other, holding each other around the other's waist. Hermione's head was snuggled into Harry's chest, while Harry's head was on Hermione's, and they stayed like that for an hour, not noticing the time fly by as they sat there in each other's embrace. Hermione was getting drowsy until something, no, someone, popped into her mind.

Harry felt Hermione stiffen, so he asked tenderly in her ear "What's wrong, Hermione?" Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes. Emerald green met chocolate brown, as Hermione asked

"Harry, what about Ron and Ginny?" panic obvious in her voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer~I don't own Harry Potter or anything of that sort, it's all J.K Rowling's work, but you can always dream, right?

A/N~I got some reviews saying that they hate Ron bashing. Thank you for telling me, but if you really don't like Ron bashing,don't read this fanfiction. It's simply not the type of story for you. And also, in this fanfiction, Harry will confide in Hermione more than Ron. I am sorry, but I **don't** ship Ron and Hermione. J.K Rowling says that she regrets putting Ron and Hermione together, if you didn't know (just saying). Anyways, please review, no flames though. Please and thank you. I really need some information on how to sign up your story in a community, so if you know how and can tell me, I'll be grateful. Italics will be a specific person's information might be wrong. Now, on with the story!

Visions

Chapter 4:Choices and Visions

 _Reader's POV:_

"What about Ron?" asked Harry.

"Harry, don't act stupid. We both know that Ron has a crush on me. It's going to break his heart." After a while of thought, she added. "And he's going to be insanely jealous of you."

"Well, what can we do?" asked Harry, running his hand through his hair in frustration. "We can just go and tell him, but I don't see how we can avoid the fact that he will want to break my nose after. We could also keep this a secret so that no one will know, but that'll just make it harder to accept when we _do_ tell him."

After a while of contemplating in silence, Hermione spoke up.

"We have to tell him. Thought I still don't want you to end up with a broken nose, It'll be easier for him to accept it if we tell him now, rather than later."

"I want to keep it a secret. If _anyone_ found out, much less Ron, they'll probably tell _The Daily Prophet_ , and then hell will break loose. People will try and poison me and you with love potions, or they'll send us letters with curses and howlers."

"True." A silence followed the confirmation. "Alright, we'll keep it a secret. _But"_ Harry groaned. He knew there was going to be a 'but'. " _But_ " continued Hermione, ignoring the groan. "We'll have to tell his this year. I promise that I'll try to keep Ron from breaking your nose." Harry snorted at the last statement. Then Harry remembered something.

"Hey Hermione…"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I didn't officially ask you to become my girlfriend yet."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Hermione didn't answer. What could you say when someone told you that? Harry took the silence as a sign that it would be ok.

Tilting her head up so that he could look into her eyes, Harry asked "Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?"

With a squeal, Hermione jumped on Harry and kept on repeating "Yes, yes, yes, yes ,yes!" After a while, they both settled down and were sporting the same blushes.

"Well, look at the time. It's really late." said Harry. They both said goodnight, with a peck on each other's cheek. Both blushing heavily, they returned to their respective rooms.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

On the train ride to Hogwarts, Harry, Hermione and Ron sat with Ginny, Neville and Luna. Luna was reading _The Quibbler_ , upside down as usual. Ron rattled on and on about quidditch and the Chudley Cannons, while Ginny was flirting with Harry. Hermione became very possessive. She sat closer to Harry than she's ever sat before, barring that night at the Burrow. Neville looked at them with raised eyebrows and asked cheekily

"Are you guys, like, together now? Because, like, Hermione is nearly sitting on top of Harry."

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all stiffened. Luna sat there, looking at them all dreamily, as if the tensions in the little compartment didn't fall exist. Neville, seeing that he had hit a nerve of practically everyone in the compartment immediately apologized profusely. Ron and Ginny looked at each other, then at Harry and Hermione. Harry and Hermione weren't making eye contact with each other, so Ginny and Ron thought it was a joke, though it wasn't a funny one.

At that moment, to the relief of Harry and Hermione, Draco Malfoy came into their compartment.

"Get out, Malfoy" said Harry, with so much venom in his voice that it startled everyone in the compartment, yet he was so calm. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles menacingly behind Malfoy.

"I don't think so, Potter." said Malfoy after he recovered from the shock. "Did you hear about the Triwizard Tournament yet? Oh wait a second, Weasley's to poor to buy the newspaper, I forgot."

"Get out Malfoy, before I hex you out." Harry said again.

"No, I think I'll stay here for a while Potty. I heard that you were dating the mudb-"

Then, there was a sound of someone drawing their sword, before everyone saw Harry with the sword of Godric Gryffindor at Malfoy's chest.

"Finish saying that word, Malfoy and you'll regret out, or do I have to tempt you?" snarled Harry. Malfoy sneered at him but everyone noticed it wavered a little, before leaving the compartment with his cronies tailing him.

Everyone was in shock. Harry was holding Gryffindor's sword, and he had drawn it against someone! Everyone thought Harry was a peace-maker. Harry was practically in shock too, but he hid it well. He had felt a rush of protectiveness for Hermione when Malfoy was saying the accursed M word, he somehow called for Gryffindor's Sword without thinking, and then he had found himself with a sword drawn against Malfoy. Hermione was in shock, not because Harry drew the sword, but because how fast he had reacted to an insult meant for _her_. Apparently Harry had took it as physical attack, and drove Malfoy away.

After a while of holding the ruby-hilted sword, it shimmered before disappearing.

Ron was the first to recover. "What the bloody hell was that about?"

"Do you really think that I would let Malfoy insult Hermione like that?"Harry asked. "Oh, and what was Malfoy talking about? Something about a Triwizard Tournament?" he asked everyone else, effectively changing the subject. Ron and Ginny looked confused for a moment, before realisation dawned on their faces.

"Mum and Dad said that there was going to be something special going on at Hogwarts this year. This has to be it! But bloody hell, the Triwizard Tournament hasn't been held for centuries!"

"But why hasn't it been held for such a long time?" asked Hermione. This time it was Neville that answered.

"The death toll, of course. A lot of people die during the Triwizard Tournament." Hermione and Ginny blanched at those words, while Harry was not surprised. Ron was excited.

"Blimey! The Triwizard Tournament is being held at Hogwarts! I wonder if I could join?" he mused. He had seemingly not heard any of the words Neville had just said. Luna just remained her normal dreamy self.

"I won't be surprised if I have to enter in this thing against my will." muttered Harry so quietly, not even Hermione, who was the closest person to him, could hear him.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

"Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year" Harry then went rigid and stock was interrupted by hundreds of students cheering loudly. "The rival schools are Durmstrang and Beauxbatons" continued Dumbledore. Hermione, as the only person sitting beside Harry (they were sitting at the very end of the table), was the only one to notice that there was something wrong with Harry. She knew that if Ron saw her trying to talk to Harry during the Headmaster's speech, he would immediately know that something was off. Hermione had never spoken during a speech before. She just secretly sat closer to Harry.

 _Harry's POV:_

The last words I heard was "Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year" and then the world turned black. A little while later, I was standing in the Great Hall again, but Hermione was looking worried and Ron was looking jealous. I was about to ask if everything was alright, but Dumbledore rushed over to me, all the while yelling

"HARRY, DID YOU PUT YOUR NAME IS THE GOBLET OF FIRE?"

Before I could do anything, I answered

"No sir."

And everything went black again.

 _Reader's POV:_

As Harry came back from his vision , Hermione caught his eye and like in his vision, she was worried. He mouthed "Later" when Ron was looking at Dumbledore, but she was still a little bit worried.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

"I had some sort of vision. Everything went black for a moment, and then we reappeared in the Great Hall and Dumbledore was yelling and asking me if I put my name in the Goblet of Fire, whatever that was." said Harry in confusion later that night in the gryffindor common room.

"Oh, Harry! While you had your vision ,Dumbledore was talking about the Goblet of Fire. He said that to enter the tournament, you had to write your name on a sheet of paper and throw it in the Goblet. There's an age line that people that are 17 could names are coming out on Halloween"

Hermione was quiet for a moment then,he eyes widened. She quickly asked,

"Harry, do you think the vision told you about the future?

Harry seemed unsurprised. "Most likely. I wouldn't be surprised."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer~I don't own Harry Potter or anything of that sort, it's all J.K Rowling's work, but you can always dream, right?

A/N~Hello! I got a review saying Ron bashing is bad, so I'll change it for you guys unless I get more reviews saying that they like Ron bashing more than no Ron bashing. BUT, it will still be a Harmione fanfiction. A big thanks to everyone that reviewed, liked and followed. They will be telling Ron and Ginny about their relationship in the next chapter to give everyone some time to choose if they like Ron bashing or not. Some information might be wrong. story coming soon and possibly another story.I have too many ideas! Please review!

Always

Chapter 5:Unknown Happening

"What do you mean, you wouldn't be surprised?" asked Hermione, startled.

"Well, look at the past three years. In our first year, the Philosopher's our second year, the Chamber of Secrets. Last year, Sirius. I won't be surprised if one thing happens this year and every year after that." replied Harry calmly.

"Unfortunately, it's true."Hermione sighed. "Could we have a normal year for once?" "Nah, I don't think think that'll happen for me. For you,maybe if you left me, but me, never. I'm Harry Potter after all."

"Hmm" replied Hermione, biting her lip. "Oh well, just another mystery to solve, isn't it?" asked Harry, staring into the fire that lit up the common room.

"Well, it's getting 's time to go to bed.G'night, 'Mione" said pecked Hermione on the cheek, and went to the boy's dormitories, waving as he left.

Hermione stared dumbly at the place she last saw him, touching her cheek where Harry had kissed her. " _Wasn't he afraid of physical contact before?"_ thought Hermione. " _He might be I can make the first move next time."_ Little did she know that that would be the last kiss where they were both conscious they would have in a long time.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

It was time. The Goblet of Fire was choosing the names. Harry was oddly calm. Normally he would be panicking if he knew in advance what was going to happen tonight.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is"a pause while waiting for the Goblet of Fire to choose a name. When a name finally came out, "Fleur Delacour!"

Cheers came up at the champion from Beauxbatons.

"The champion for Durmstrang is" another pause as a piece of parchment flew from the golden cup "Viktor Krum!"

Ron was most possibly the most loudest when everyone was was a huge fan of the Bulgarian seeker.

"The champion for Hogwarts is" a very short pause, and then "Cedric Diggory!"

The loudest cheers came from the Hufflepuff began talking again. " _Could the vision been wrong? Did it just show me a...a...a.. Different universe?"_ thought Harry hopefully.

"The first tas-" Dumbledore was interrupted went more flames issued from the was disappointed. The vision was correct after all. He felt Hermione tense beside him. He put a comforting hand on her thigh under the table, and she relaxed a little bit at the physical contact.

"Harry Potter." murmured Dumbledore. "Harry Potter!" he repeated, yelling this time. Harry stood up as the three schools started whispering.

"HARRY DID YOU PUT YOUR NAME IN THE GOBLET OF FIRE?"

"No sir, I didn't." stated Harry ,something flashed across his mind. He raised his hand while holding his wand, and said loud enough for all the schools to hear.

"I, Harry James Potter swear on my life and magic that I didn't put my name in the Goblet of Fire, nor did I get someone older than me to put my name in the Goblet of Fire by my own will. So I say, so I swear!" and a thin line of flames encircled his hand and wrist, finishing the Unbreakable Vow.

"Ha-Harry, where did you learn how to do an Unbreakable Vow? A fourth year shouldn't know how to do an Unbreakable Vow." Hermione stuttered from.

Everyone stayed quiet for a long time, before Fudge said

"Well, he made an Unbreakable Vow and he's still standing there, so he didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire. What are we going to do, Dumbledore?"

"His name came out of the Goblet of Fire so he has to compete, or he will lose his magic." replied Dumbledore solemnly.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

"Wha clash do we hav firs?" asked Ron, his mouth full of food.

"Honestly Ron, swallow your food before you talk, not after!" exclaimed Hermione, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"To answer your question Ron, we have Potions first, and then Defence Against the Dark Arts with Mad-Eye Moody." answered Harry, secretly smiling fondly at Hermione. The move was just so... _Hermione_.

"Wait, wait, wait, we have potions first thing in the entire school year!?" yelled Ron, waving his fork with scrambled eggs still on, splattering everyone around him with the gooey yellow mush. Everyone around him except for Hermione, who was to submerged in a book to notice and Harry, who brushed it all off and didn't care glared at him

"Well, we don't want to be late now, do we. Let's go." said Hermione, packing up her bag.

"Oh wait, I forgot my ink in my trunk. It's the first day back,anyone is bound to forget.I'm just unlucky that our first class is potions" said Harry, looking inside his bag. "I'll be back in a moment. Just wait for me here."

"Alright, but I'm coming." said Hermione in a way that no one could stop her doing what she wanted to do.

"I'll be fine Hermione, what could go wrong?"

They didn't know how wrong he was.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

Unfortunately,they took a wrong turn to the Gryffindor common room and he forgot his map, so they tried to take a shortcut. As they saw Barnabas The Barmy, everything turned black.

He was in front of the wall he was standing in front of the wall he was standing in front of a few moment ago, before his vision. Standing behind him was a small group of what he knew to be fifth years. " _I need a place where we can train and not be found."_ he thought. Suddenly, a door started to form noisily on the wall, and he ushered everyone in. When he got in, he saw a load of training materials. Death Eater dummies, books on offensive and defensive magic and many more. " _The Room of Requirement."_ Harry thought and before he knew it, everything turned black again.

Harry heard a noise, and knew he had just found the Room of Requirement. He turned his head and to his amazement, he found a door that was open and inside, there were bottles and bottles of ink. " _A great thing to find, a room full of ink least I won't have to walk to the Gryffindor common room."_ thought Harry, amused. He grabbed a bottle of ink and placed it carefully in his bag.

"What is this room?"

"The Room of Requirement." Harry said suddenly. "I had a vision again." he replied when Hermione looked at him questioningly.

As he turned to leave, black spots began to appear in his line of stumbled, and fell, yelping as he went down. The last thing he heard was Hermione's scream and the world turned black once again.

 _Hermione's POV:_

I knew something was off about Harry when he fell. Whenever he had a vision, he would go as still as a statue, and he would be back in a few seconds. He never fell from the two times he claimed he had visions. He had just turned around, nothing he couldn't do without getting hurt. Something was terribly wrong. " _Reneverate!_ " I tried, hoping he was just unconscious and nothing else, but no. There was something terribly wrong. I had to get him to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey would know what to do, she just had to. " _Mobilicorpus!"_ I yelled at Harry's limp figure and ran to the Hospital Wing.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

I burst into the Hospital Wing, with Harry in front of me, still floating from the charm I placed on him.

 _Reader's POV:_

Madame Pomfrey bustled into the room where the patients were kept and saw a very worried Hermione Granger and a seemingly unconscious and floating Harry Potter.

"Put him in that bed, Miss Granger."

Hermione immediately lowered Harry onto the bed and canceled the charm. She rushed over to the bed where she lowered Harry in and bit her lower lip in an attempt to not cry.

The school nurse cast a diagnostic charm on Harry, and one word appeared in front of them.

'Unknown'

A/N~Sorry for all the cliffhangers. Next chapter is coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer~I don't own Harry Potter or anything of that sort, it's all J.K Rowling's work, but you can always dream, right?

A/N~Sorry for the super late update, I was working on a new story called Remember Me. Please go take a look but if you don't like tragedy / angst stories don't read it. Also, the story I started called Raised By Dragons is on hold. A big thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story! I don't have much time these days due to homework and many different classes, but I'll try my best to write more. Two question for everyone! Do you want me to make longer chapters but upload less, make shorter chapters and upload more, or continue the way it is? (I meant before I wrote a new story). Should I make this a soul-mate fanfiction? It would certainly fit in my story…

A/N 2~Ok, I know that Harry's visions are hard to follow, so I'm going to change it up. When he has visions, it's going to look like this:

(says Harry blacks out)

HP~HP~HP~Vision~HP~HP~HP

(Vision goes here)

HP~HP~HP~Vision End~HP~HP~HP

(story continues)

If it isn't a vision, you will know because it won't look like this.

A/N 3~To all of you who don't like Ron and Ginny bashing, I'm terribly sorry. Ron and Ginny will be horribly out of character (maybe Ginny, not so much) if they aren't jealous. I'll try to make it very mild. They are going to tell Ron and Ginny about their relationship next chapter.

A/N~ Remind me to never work on two stories at the same time, it's so tiring and it takes so long to upload a new chapter for each one.

Always

Chapter 6:Between Worlds And Universes

 _The school nurse cast a diagnostic charm on Harry, and one word appeared in front of them._

' _Unknown'_

That broke the dam and Hermione started sobbing uncontrollably. Madame Pomfrey had to force a calming draught down her throat to calm her down enough for her to explain what happened.

As the brightest witch of her age, Hermione knew what Madame Pomfrey wanted to ask her.

"H-he was just turning around to leave the room when h-he just f-fell down. I have no idea what happened."

Hermione bit her lower lip, trying to control her Pomfrey looked worried, and when she was worried, it meant that she couldn't do anything to help.

"We have to bring him to St. Mungo's. They have to know what's going on."

The school healer raised her wand, and a silvery silhouet came out. It floated away, in the direction of the headmaster's office.

"I sent a message to the Headmaster, He'll be here in a moment." she said, looking around worriedly.

A little while later, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagall came bursting into the Hospital Wing, much like Hermione had done so earlier.

"What happened?" asked Professor Dumbledore sharply, looking Madame Pomfrey.

"Miss Granger told me he was just turning around when he fell down. His condition is unknown."

Professor Mcgonagall turned from Harry to Hermione and said

"What were you doing? I don't think you were doing something that broke the rules."

Hermione told them the story, leaving out the Room of Requirement and replacing it with "Harry thought he saw something odd". It wasn't the truth, but it wasn't a lie either.

Meanwhile, someone was between the physical world and the world of dreams.

HP~HP~HP~With Harry~HP~HP~HP

Harry sat up and rubbed the ache that usually came with falling down a long flight of stairs.

"Ow…where am I? Where's Hermione and the Room of Requirement?"he asked aloud and suddenly two voices that sounded a lot like Hermione, though one was a little bit deeper, answered him.

"You are between two worlds and universes." the first voice replied.

"The physical world and the world of dreams." continued the second.

Turning around, Harry tried to draw his wand, but found that he didn't have his wand on him. His sword wasn't in the holster around his waist, mainly because the holster itself wasn't there.

"Who are you two?" Harry asked cautiously, looking at both of them in turn. They both looked like Hermione but one was dressed in a white toga and the other in a black toga. The one in the white toga had a softly glowing halo above her head, with a pair of pure white wings with feathers, while the other dressed in black had two small, red horns on her head and a pair of jet-black bat wings that were ripped at the ends.

"We are your light side and dark side. We have brought you here to teach you the ways of survival." replied what Harry assumed to be his light side.

"We have a scenario for you to see what your weaknesses are." continued Harry's dark side. Harry's light side grimaced. _That facial expression doesn't look very good on Hermione_ thought Harry idely.

"You might have some questions, but we'll have to answer the later. I have to warn you, the scenario might hurt you physically and emotionally."

"Why?" asked Harry curiously.

"Well, she lost in a game of rock paper scissors against me to choose the scenario." answered Harry's dark side, grinning darkly as her name suggested. Harry turned disbelievingly to his light side.

"A game of rock paper scissors? Really?" there was a hint of amusement that his light and dark side caught onto.

"You won't be laughing after this. We just have to get everything ready." Harry's light side warned. His light and dark side held hands and a glazed look came over their faces. Harry looked at them, confused. After a while he shrugged and sat down and waited for them to get everything ready.

Meanwhile, a certain bushy-haired witch was having a horrific nightmare.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

Hermione was sitting in a car with Harry by her side. She found herself unconsciously rubbing a ring on her finger. _Wait… a ring?_ She thought and looked down. It was indeed what she thought it was. It was an engagement ring and it was from Harry. That made it ten times better. She looked at Harry and he had a radiant smile on his face.

She suddenly noticed a car behind them from the sideview mirror. Harry's smile vanished and it was replaced by confusion for a split-second then it was replaced by caution. The car sped up a bit and Harry said

"Hold on, we have someone on our trail."

Hermione noticed a wand pointing out of the person that was tailing them's window.

"Harry…" she started but she never finished because Harry had just threw himself over her. The wand shot what looked to be a bludgeoning hex at the wheel of their car. The car went out of control, but not before Harry sent a stunning spell at the caster of the bludgeoning hex. He held onto Hermione tightly, not wanting to let go in case she would get hurt by flying debris.

When the car and dust settled down Hermione looked around. She was sore and aching all over but she wasn't bleeding. She looked around and gasped when she saw Harry. His eyes were closed and his was bloody and full of cuts.

"Harry, Harry and you hear me?" she asked urgently. No answer. She started to panic. _What if… no! He can't be. He just can't._ She put her hand over his mouth. She felt a soft breath. She sighed in relief. Now all she had to do was to get out.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

"Really, Harry? Already injured?" Harry heard. It sounded like his light side.

"Oh and by the way, calling us 'Harry's light side' and 'Harry's dark side' is to long. Just call us Light and Dark." came Har- no, Dark's voice.

Harry sat up, groaning. "What happened?"

"Well, in the first few minutes, you got a mild concussion and bloodied up badly. Right now Hermione is treating to you. You want to see?" answered Light.

"Yeah." said Harry, scrambling to get up. Light looked into his eyes and he felt darkness take him.

He awoke again just to see Hermione leaning over his body. _Odd, seeing myself_ he thought while watching Hermione take care of him.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

Hermione was almost in a state of had dragged Harry far enough from the wreckage of the car thanks to the adrenalin pumping through her. She had cast a diagnostic charm on Harry after getting him out of the wreckage of the overturned car. It had given her a _very_ long list. He had a mild concussion, a few broken ribs and he had torn some of his muscles. He also had a lot of cuts but there was something severely wrong with his head. She turned his head gently and gasped loudly when she saw the damage. There was a shard of glass stuck in his cheek and the slightest movement would make it bleed even more. She knew better than to remove the shard, that would just cause the wound to bleed even more. She treated the wounds she could treat and rummaged through the trunk of the car, thanking Merlin when she saw it wasn't badly damaged. Inside the trunk she saw a bag and looked around in it. She found out there was an undetectable extending charm and the auror sign on the bag. _Obviously he would become an auror when he grows up_ she thought. The bag held many items inside but the only thing she saw was the essence of dittany and a few potions. _Every auror has to ready for the worst._ She quickly grabbed them and ran back to Harry. She gave him a few blood replenishing potions and put the essence of dittany on his facial wound strate after pulling the shard out. All she had to do was wait until he woke up, she was to afraid of what would happen if she woke him up with _reneverate_. While she was waiting she gave a thought of what was happening. She knew this was a dream, but it just seemed to real. She could do whatever she wanted to do unlike actual dreams where she just followed the dream. Just what was going on here?

A/N~Yes I know, I'm evil for injuring Harry but I just love it when he gets hurt. Am I a perverted bastard?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer~I don't own Harry Potter or anything of that sort, it's all J.K Rowling's work, but you can always dream, right?

A/N~You all might notice I changed the title. I found out that the title had nothing to do with the story anymore, so I changed it to 'Visions'. Some information in this chapter is most likely wrong. Another question, should Harry destroy the Horcruxes in this story? If he doesn't, I can make a sequel, If he does this story can end happily ever after (or will it?).

A/N2~There is a quote from J.K Rowling in here. If you are a true potterhead then you'll know it when you see it. If you can't find it, shame on you (JK). I don't own the quote, it belongs to J.K Rowling. I'll put it at the bottom, for those who can't find it.

A/N3~I made up my mind. I have another story planned. I'm just going to alternate between stories, starting from next chapter. Also, I passed my goal! My goal was to get 7 reviews in seven chapters, but now I have about 4 times more! Thank you so much everyone! Happy reading!

Visions

Chapter 7:Lonely

Hermione woke up sweating heavily. She suddenly remembered her dream. _Harry!_ She scrambled to get up and quietly ran up into the boys dormitories. She opened his trunk and got out his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map. She would need both of them tonight.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

"Ok Harry, your actions in that scenario gave us a lot of answers to your personality." Started Light and Dark continued.

"Apparently you are brave but incredibly reckless and bold. You are also loyal, selfless, strong-willed, compassionate and self-reliant You would also save someone's life at the cost of your own, which we will have to correct later. Didn't it ever cross your mind that you could have used full-body shield spells?" Harry blushed in shame.

"I didn't think." he muttered. Light and Dark's eyes softened considerably. Light looked at Dark.

"He obviously didn't know about the full-body shield spell, he's only a fourth year, Dark." she said. Dark just nodded. Harry looked at both of them and his curiosity got the better of him.

"How did you get all of that just from one scenario?"

"It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities." they said at the same time. Harry nodded to show he understood. Dark started to speak.

"We are going to help you control your powers here. We'll also help you become an animagus and see if you're closer to me or Light." she said, pointing to each of them in turn.

"First thing we're going to do is to see if you're closer to me or Dark, ok? After that we'll find your animagus forms. This will hurt a little bit." Light warned. Light and Dark looked at Harry and their eyes flashed. 'A little bit' was an understatement. He felt an excruciating pain on his back for a split-second, before it just felt numb. He felt a pair of _things_ growing on his back and he turned his head around to see what was going on. When he saw what was going on he gasped. Oh his back was a pair of wings with snow-white feathers just like Light's. He saw Light smiling smugly at Dark and Dark's lips were pursed in a thin line. Suddenly he felt excruciating pain on his back again and his guardians eyes turned wide. He looked back again and this time he saw jet-black bat wings just like Dark's. His jaw dropped. Did that mean that he was both a light and dark wizard? He turned his head and looked at Light and Dark. Their eyes flashed again and suddenly he knew what to do. . He had that sudden urge to fly, and he complied. He soared through the air and forgot everything that was stressing him out. The tournament, the three tasks, and everything else. He landed to see Light and Dark slack-jawed. He willed his wings to turn their light form and they did. He watched as the bat wings melted into their light form with awe

"The last person who had two pairs of wings was…" Dark trailed off and Light picked up.

"Merlin."she finished. Harry was surprised.

"Not Dumbledore? Wasn't he a powerful wizard too?" he asked. Light and Dark's eyes immediately darkened.

"Well…he… ok, he was closer to Dark, not to me." Light answered after a moment of silence. Harry was stunned. Dumbledore, a dark wizard?

"Dumbledore is a manipulative old coot. He does everything for _the greater good_." Dark spat. "I didn't believe it at the beginning, but that spell never lies." Harry felt anger and betrayal rise in his throat. Dumbledore was manipulating him?

"If you don't mind, what was that spell?" Harry asked curiously, trying to keep anger out of his voice that was supposed to be directed against Dumbledore.

"The spell incantation is _hinc tenebrae sive lumen ostende_. Translated from latin, _dark or light side reveal_." Light answered. "Any reason why you want to know?" Harry blushed.

"I want to try it on Hermione to see if she's… you know. Personally, I hope that she's like me, with two pairs of wings. I'm always the odd one out. It's getting annoying." Harry mumbled. Light and Dark looked at Harry with a knowing look. Light suddenly spoke up.

"If you want to show her, you can show her both pairs, but you can show them simultaneously too."

"All you have to do is will both wings to come out." Dark answered the question that never came out of Harry's mouth. Harry closed his eyes and willed both pairs of wings out. When he turned around he saw one white wing and one dark wing. He was extremely proud, but what Light said next made him feel excited.

"The next thing we're going to do is finding your animagus forms, ready?" Harry raised his hand, stopping them before doing anything.

"I noticed that you said _forms_ , as in plural. Why?" he looked between Light and Dark and Dark answered.

"Usually, powerful witches and wizards with two pairs of wings have more that one form. Merlin, for example, had 5 forms, believe it or not." Harry took a deep breath.

"Ok, I'm ready."

"This won't hurt." They did an incantation. " _Forma animalis revelare_ " they chanted together. Harry felt an odd sensation and closed his eyes, willing the queasyness in his stomach to stop. When he opened his eyes, he was on all fours, but he was comfortable in this position unlike humans. He bent his neck down, but paused halfway. What was he feeling? He felt… _furry_ and his head felt a little heavier than usual. Light gave a casual wave of her hand and a mirror appeared in front of Harry.

He was a stag, just like his father. His coat was slightly red at the back and on his head sat a magnificent pair of antlers. He had a little mane of fur on his neck. Before he could inspect his animal form more, his body started shifting again. The queasyness returned and he shut his eyes again, trying to stop his breakfast from going the wrong way. This time when he opened his eyes, he was a sleek shiny, jet-black otter. Harry felt confused. What did he have to do with otters? He looked at Light and Dark, and he could see amusement shining in their eyes. If he could huff as an otter, he would've. _Something else I don't know, of course_. The shifting feeling returned. This time he was a… _dragon?!_ He glanced at his guardians. He was sure he heard 'Hungarian Horntail' and he guessed that was the name of his dragon type. His scales were all copper, minus his underbelly. His underbelly was creamy-white. His wings were about 20 meters long and he had a wicked, spiked tail. He had horns on his head too. Again, he shifted. A phoenix. A _phoenix_ , and a blue and white phoenix at that. His tail-feathers were all a flame-colored blue. His chest feathers were white, and the rest of his body was a mix of both white and blue. Again he changed. This time, a lion. _Understandable_. He was a Gryffindor, after all. He had a shaggy, dark red mane and his coat was golden in hue. Another one. How many animagus forms did he exactly have? A griffin. He was _exactly_ like Buckbeak, with metallic grey feathers. And another. _Wait… a snake!?_ He hissed. _Really?_ He thought, exasperated. He was a rattlesnake with different shades of brown and an odd pattern on his back that reminded him about his lighting-bolt scar. Finally, he morphed back into his normal self.

"How many forms did I have?" he asked. He had lost track.

"Well, your forms are a stag, an otter, a Hungarian Horntail, a phoenix, a lion, a griffin and a snake, so…" Light counted on her fingers. " Seven. Did you know seven is a magical number?"

"Congratulations on your transformations. Seven forms." said Dark sincerely.

"One questions though. Why a snake? I know that the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but why?"

"Because a piece of Voldemort resides inside you." Harry stared at Dark like she was crazy.

"What?" he whispered. He was deathly pale. He had a piece of Voldemort _inside_ him? He was momentarily in shock. Then he regained his senses.

"No… I can't… how? Why?" he spluttered, but the solemn look in both of his guardians eyes told him they weren't joking. What did he have to do to remove the piece of Voldemort inside him? What would everyone think? What would Hermione think? Suddenly, his heart sank. Where was she? He missed her like hell. He felt so lonely without her telling him everything she knew just like she had swallowed the textbook, without her chocolate brown eyes staring at him lovingly. When could he get back to her side?

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

Hermione raced to the Hospital Wing while looking at the map. _Good, on one's near_ she thought and slowly opened the door. Harry was behind curtains to prevent anyone looking. She stepped behind the curtains and saw Harry. He looked like he was just in a deep sleep and that thought reassured her. She took off the invisibility cloak and placed it on his bed. She sank down in the chair beside his bed. It had been weeks since that day he looked normal but just collapsed on the floor. She held his hand and then a voice startled her.

"Miss Granger, I see that you have developed a timetable to see Mr. Potter at night." she spun around to see Madame Pomfrey.

"I'm sorry… I'll just…" but Madame Pomfrey interrupted with soft eyes.

"It's ok, just keep quiet so no one will hear you. It's after curfew after all. One question. Are you together ?" she asked curiously, looking at both Harry and Hermione. Hermione blushed a little at that question, but she answered with a steady voice.

"Yes, we are but I - we - would appreciate if you won't tell anyone. We're… we're not ready for everyone to know that yet." Madame Pomfrey nodded with an approving look in her eye. The school nurse turned and left Hermione alone with Harry. She felt so lonely without Harry's carefree laugh, without his emerald eyes twinkling with joy as they sat together, without his smile that told her everything was going to be ok. She sighed sadly. When was he coming back to her?

A/N~ Find the quote yet? If not, here it is.

" _It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities."_ It's a quote from Dumbledore, but in this story Harry's guardian angel and demon said that.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer~I don't own Harry Potter or anything of that sort, it's all J.K Rowling's work, but you can always dream, right?

A/N~In this chapter, we are going to be jumping around a lot so hold on! Thanks to all the reviews!

Visions

Chapter: Reunion

Harry sat down, sweating heavily and panting. He took a swig of water that had just appeared beside him. It had been six months, even though his guardians told him in the real world it was just a few weeks, since he had arrived here, wherever here is. His mind flashed back to after a few minutes he arrived here.

-Flashback-

"Wait, wait, wait a second," Harry said, holding up his hands "I have a piece of Voldemort inside of me? How?"

(A/N~ If you are a true potterhead, then you would know how he has a piece of Voldemort inside him, so I'm not going to explain this. It's bloody annoying, you know, typing all of that stuff. If you don't know than read it, like, come on. In the summary it says spoiler alert, so you should've finished the series before reading this story. Sorry if I disappointed anyone!)

If Harry's jaw could drop lower than the floor it would've, but Light continued with a dark look in her eyes.

"There's more than just that. Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley, you shouldn't trust them. They are manipulating you, be careful. Did you ever wonder why Molly was yelling about Platform nine and three quarters? Or about muggles? Or how Ronald came to your apartment, claiming there weren't any compartments left?" she seethed. Dark quickly picked up upon seeing that Light was about to explode with anger.

"If you are bright enough, you can see that Molly Weasley wanted Ronald to be your friend from the start. She has been taking money from your vaults with a key that Dumbledore gave her. Dumbledore has a key to your vault too." she answered when Harry looked at her.

"Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards in the world, so he has the power to do permanent transfiguration. You are in his power and beyond, of you can control it. If you can control your power, you can defeat Dumbledore and Grindelwald even if they teamed up on you. Ok, ok that was obviously an exaggeration, but still, you are one of the most powerful wizards in the world." They continued to explain all the crimes that Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley had committed, which included Dumbledore manipulating him by sending him to the Dursleys to make him follow authority more, not telling him about the horcrux in his scar, and trying to pair him with Ginny Weasley with amortentia, with many more crimes. For Molly Weasley, she had poisoned Hermione and Harry with amortentia, taking his gold and participating with the manipulations that Dumbledore was putting up and more. They refused to tell him anymore, saying that he would change the future if they told him more and that they would send him more visions.

"Ok Harry, you are going to have to stay for a few months so we can teach you how to control your power and most importantly, yourself. We are also going to help you with some of your year curriculum. Dueling is also a must. We are going to help you get more fit, because currently, you're as thin as a wand. You're also a Beast-Talker so we'll teach you how to speak with reptiles first. "

"Wait, why reptiles? I can talk with snakes perfectly fine thanks to this." Harry asked. He spatted venomously when he gestured to the scar on his head.

"We said reptiles, we never said anything about snakes only …" Dark trailed off, grinning slyly.

"We'll teach you how to check to see if there's any potions in whatever you're going to eat. We're also going to make a plan of action for when you go back. We'll need to teach you Occlumency to keep Voldemort out too. Also, I think you noticed that you were acting differently these last few days before you came here?" Harry nodded and Light continued.

"Well, you were acting differently because of the amount of time left for you to come here. If you noticed, you acted the most differently just before you came here. Why did you come here at this time? Well, that was because there's a limited amount of time left after you admitted out loud that you love someone like that. For you, that amount of time was a lot because you felt more love than most at your relationship."

-End of Flashback-

So here he currently was, trying to run and fly around the track that included obstacles. There were rings he had to fly through and he had to run for a few miles. He had been doing this for every month he had been here, but at the beginning they started with easier stuff. In a few days, he'll be leaving, but he'll still have to train when he's asleep. He shook his head, amused. Of course they won't leave me alone… He looked at his timetables. He had boxing next and it also included all types of martial arts he could remember. He willed his tired bat wings out again and flew to the boxing ring. Bat wings were faster than bird wings in his opinion. It's going to be rough last days… he thought ruefully as he flew in the clouds.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

Indeed it had been tiring for last few days. He was required to exercise more and dueling classes had been more rough than usual. His guardians looked at him proudly. He was bound to be one of the fittest boys in the school.

"Let's go over the plan again, ok Harry? Ok, first thing you're going to do…"

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

It was time to leave. Light and Dark gave him hugs.

"We'll see each other very soon." Light and Dark said together. A question flew into Harry's mind and he blurted it out before his guardians could send him on his way.

"How do I tell Ron that Hermione and I are together?"

"You'll find that out by yourself." they replied together in unison. Everything started turning blurry and two voices, both from the same person but one lower said

"We'll see you tomorrow night Harry. Oh, and remember this : in midst of the fire, the wings of the angel shall protect it's loved one and the devil shall retaliate... " His vision darkened. Why tomorrow night? And what was with the wings of the angel and the devil thing? His eyes snapped open. He was in the Hospital Wing, of course.

"Hermione?" he croaked from not using his voice for…how long had it been? He looked around. Hermione was sitting in he chair right next to his bed while holding his hand. Her eyes were wide with surprise. Suddenly with speed that could've been apparition, bushy brown hair obscured his entire vision and a hug that could crack ribs was given to him.

"Oh Harry! I was so worried you weren't going to get back up ever again!" Hermione looked into his eyes. "Promise me you aren't ever going to scare me like that again, you have to." Harry chuckled.

"Of course I won't. You know I won't." Hermione only glared mockingly and settled down beside him on his bed and put her head on his shoulder. She sighed contently then looked at him, her head not moving from his shoulder.

"You know, with the amount of times you could scare me half to death, I would be dead already." she said jokingly. Harry smiled. He knew Hermione was trying to lighten up the mood. They sat there for a few more minutes until Harry asked Hermione a question.

"Hermione, what day is it today?" Hermione stiffened, remembering what day it was. Harry turned his head to her when Hermione didn't answer for quite some time. There was panic in her eyes, he could tell. He firmly but gently grasped her shoulders and shook her.

"Hermione." She didn't answer. "Hermione." he repeated. No answer. "Hermione!" Harry said, raising his voice a little but not loud enough so Madame Pomfrey could hear. She snapped out of her panic and looked at her boyfriend. Her answer was barely higher than a whisper.

"You've been out for 23 days. It's November 23, the night before the first task."(*)

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

Harry now knew why Light and Dark said they would see him tomorrow night. He tossed and turned around in his bed in his nervousness. Was he really out for a little more than two weeks? He got up after he made sure he had put an disillusionment charm on himself and a sleeping charm on Madame Pomfrey he went down to the common room. He was quite proud of himself. He had learned those charms while he was there, but he still didn't know where there was. He quietly gave the password to the Fat Lady.

"Draconis"(**) She looked confused when she saw no one but shrugged and opened up. Harry quickly ran through so no one saw the open portrait and became suspicious. The portrait swung shut behind him and he apparated into the girls dorms with a flash of flame-blue fire. He had masters his animagus forms while he was there and they had given him his animagus forms powers even while he wasn't in that form. He was apparently as fast as a stag, as agile as a otter, physically stronger than a dragon, and as stealthy as a cat. His most important abilities were that he could see and hear as well as a cat in the dark, he could apparate even there were anti-apparition ward, and his tears had healing powers. There were loopholes in his powers though since he wasn't entirely that animal. His eyes turned slit-pupiled in the dark if he tried to use his lion powers and if anyone was to concentrate on his eyes, they would know there was something slightly off about his appearance. If there are anti-animagus wards he can't apparate because he had to rely animagus form to let him apparate. His tears only had minor healing powers compared to an actual phoenix's but he could still heal major wounds, just not incredibly life-threatening ones. When he wanted to cry phoenix tears his eyes would turn into a phoenix's. If he actually turned into that animagus form then the full effect of the animagus form's power would happen but it required that he fully turn into that form and if he did, he risked showing his animagus forms. He was snapped out of his silent musing when a groggy voice said his name in a quiet whisper.

"Harry? What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" Hermione called out quietly. "And why was there a flash of blue?" No one answered her. "Harry?" she called again. She didn't notice a form moving to her bedside. She only noticed when someone pulled her bed curtains over her bed and a finger was on her mouth before she could scream bloody murder.

"Shh…There are some things I wish to discuss with you but in your bed, however appealing, isn't the best place to talk about what I'm about to say." Harry said and with a flash of blue fire, they disapparated into the Room of Requirement.

(*)~If you search it up, it says that the first task was on November 24th and Harry fell one day after his name came out of the Goblet of Fire, which was on Halloween. It was November 1st when he fell and if it's the night before the first task that means that it's November 23 so that means he was out for 23 days.

(**)~That password just came to mind. I'm not a fan of Draco Malfoy if anyone wants to ask.

A/N~Sorry for not including why there's a piece of Voldemort in Harry. It just takes too long and I don't want to write everything J.K Rowling already wrote in DH.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer~I don't own Harry Potter or anything of that sort, it's all J.K Rowling's work. I would never had put Hermione and Ron together. Harry and Hermione forever!

A/N~Sorry for the late update everyone, I'm suffering from a horrible writer's block and too much homework. If this chapter is more crappier than usual, sorry. I'll try and update more to make up for my lack of chapters that I planned to have. I noticed that I made a mistake. A hippogriff has the head of an eagle and the body of a horse but the griffin has the head of an eagle but the body of a lion. In this story I said that he "looked exactly like Buckbeak" when he was a different animal. Sorry about that mistake. Thanks for staying with this story!

Visions

Chapter 9:Revelations

Harry and Hermione were standing in the Room of Requirements, though Hermione didn't know that. She quickly snapped out of her shocked state when Harry chuckled. She looked around without really taking anything in. Her mind was still wondering about how they got here. You can't apparate in Hogwarts ; it said so in _Hogwarts : A History_.

"Harry, where are we? How did we get here? Please tell me we aren't in an unused classroom, we're going to get caught so easily if we're found in here!" She exclaimed. Harry merely chuckled some more before replying.

"Hermione, we're in the Room of Requirements, not some unused classroom. If you look more carefully, there aren't any stacked chairs or tables. Right now we require nothing so we're just in an old room. It's not visible to anyone outside so we won't get caught. As for your second question, that will need a larger explanation." He looked around almost lazily and thought about what they needed. The room morphed into what looked a lot like the Gryffindor common room. He turned back to his girlfriend to find her mouth hanging open with surprise. He let out a light laugh.

"Hey, you better close your mouth. You're going to catch flies." she shut her mouth immediately but not before asking

"Can we sit on that couch?"She pointed to a couch that could definitely hold one person but if two people were to sit on it, well, let's say it would be cozy. Hermione blushed a little. Harry smiled at her.

"That's an excellent idea, let's go."he walked over to the one-person couch. He sat down and patted his lap in an act of invitation. Hermione needed no more inviting and promptly sat down on her boyfriend's lap. She nestled her head on his shoulder and asked a question that was buzzing around in her head ever since she saw Harry beside her bed.

"Harry, did something happen while you were out?" Harry looked at her fondly. _She's so smart…_

"Yes, many things happened while I was out. Was it that obvious?"

"Very obvious. See, before you couldn't sneak up on me, you couldn't

apparate, and you would never go into the girls dormitories but not just because there's a charm that won't let boys in."She listed while ticking off every reason on her fingers. "I'm pretty sure there's more but I just haven't seen them yet, right?"

"Yup. You want me to surprise you, or just tell you?"

"I've never liked surprises, but seeing your expression, I'm sure you want to surprise me, so I'll go with that." Indeed Harry wanted to surprise her. He grinned but his grin was almost predatory. He got off while making sure not to jostle Hermione too much. She did a mock-pouting face at Harry and he laughed.

"You'll get your seat back soon. I just want you to see something and if you're sitting on me it'll hurt you. I'm warning you though, don't scream. It'll hurt my ears." Hermione just nodded impatiently. Harry gave her an amused smile and transformed into his first animagus form. Hermione's hand flew to her mouth that had formed an "o". Harry would have laughed his head of right there if he could've in his animal form. After the initial shock had worn off, Hermione walked to Harry slowly as if he would be scared and run away if she ran to him. She ran her hand through the stag's near-red fur and examined his antlers carefully. Harry threw his head back , stamped his hooves, snorted in a stag-like way before changing to his next form. His next form was the jet-black-furred otter.(*) Hermione picked him up gently and he squeaked loudly. Hermione gave him a small smile and started patting him. He leaned into her soft touch and chirped. When he was about to change to his next form he jumped off her hand agilely and stood up on his hind legs and batted the air with his front paws to signify that he was about to change. Hermione quickly understood and took a few steps back. Harry dropped back down when she was far enough for him to change. _I'll save the best for last…_ Harry though and changed into his snake form. Hermione shrieked and quickly backed away. Harry froze ; only his tongue flicked in and out of his mouth. Hermione took a few deep breaths and nodded to show she was ready for him to come closer. Harry was hesitating, wondering if it was a good idea to change back to his human form until he saw Hermione give him an almost unnoticeable nod. He coiled up, rattled his tail a little and gave her a questioning look. She nodded again and gave herself a pep talk.

"It's ok…I'm ok…It's just Harry, not an actual snake…" she murmured to herself quietly but Harry picked it up with his cat-like hearing even though he was in his snake form. She walked slowly to Harry with one hand outstretched warily. Harry slithered closer and drew himself to his full height while his bottom half was still in a coil. At half his height, he was a little higher that Hermione's waist. He looked into her eyes reassuringly and she relaxed her stance a little. She then proceeded to pick him up with some difficulty. She mock-rolled her eyes, amused, and asked

"How much do you weight? You feel like 50 kilograms." she cautiously draped Harry around her shoulders after his reply to her teasing was nothing more than a flick of his tongue. He put his head beside he neck and she went still, her breathing shallow. He unexpectedly flicked his tongue out and Hermione squirmed with suppressed laughter. If snakes could grin, his grin would have been feral. He knew Hermione was ticklish there after an accident one summer at the Burrow. He did it once more and slithered off of Hermione who was still trying to hold back her laughter in case she dropped him. He turned his head around to face Hermione. His emerald eyes flashed, showing his amusement, before wishing for a racing track. Hermione looked around, confusion evident on her face. When she looked back at Harry, a lion was now standing - or sitting - in his place. Opposite to his snake form, she felt no fear. She approached Harry and he roared loudly. He shook his body much like a dog would when wet and started to lick himself. She observed with rapt attention. The smooth strokes of his tongue flattened his golden-hued fur making it glisten with a little amount of salva. She took a closer look at his animagus form. His mane was dark-red. Dark-red, as in a darker version of the Gryffindor red. His coat was a golden hue. If he wanted to, which he probably wouldn't, he could be a great Gryffindor mascot. Once Harry finished licking his paw, he looked up at Hermione. He stood up and beckoned with his head for her to sit on his back. Hermione didn't hesitate and immediately climbed on while grabbing onto his shaggy mane. He growled as a warning to not pull any of his fur out.

"If I do pull any of your fur out, I doubt that you would hurt me."Hermione replied to his warning growl cheekily. Harry just growled again, this time in amusement and a little of frustration. Seeing as he didn't have the same vocal chords as humans and couldn't talk. Without warning, he launched himself at the race track with Hermione clinging onto his mane. Hermione flattened herself against Harry's back in fear she would fall off and get trampled by his huge paws. She looked down to his paws. Yup, definitely wouldn't want to be the person Harry could be walking on if they fell off. She looked up when she finally noticed that the ground beneath Harry's paws turned to grass. The scenery had changed to a sunlit clearing in a forest. She felt Harry's muscles move and his legs pump in a comforting rhythm that wasn't fast enough to make her fall off but fast enough for the wind to feel cool on her face. She relaxed and enjoyed her ride. They went a few laps around the clearing before Hermione tugged gently on his fur, signifying that she wanted off. Harry gently lowered his body so Hermione could easily get off without tripping on his back. Harry sat down on his haunches and started licking where Hermione had tousled the fur on his back. When he finished with that task, he found Hermione lying down on the grass, fast asleep. Harry transformed back and took out his wand while smiling at the bushy-haired witch. He made an odd flourishing movement with his wand in each direction before using a time-checking spell. He glanced at the seconds and smiled when he saw that it was two times slower than usual. Transforming back into his lion form, he silently padded beside Hermione and licked her cheek gently as to not wake her. He went around in a tight circle, being careful as to not touch Hermione, while kneading the ground into a more comfortable place for a large lion to sleep. The lion in question gave a huge yawn. _I guess the best can wait…_ Harry thought sleepily, his eyes dropping while snuggling in closer to Hermione. There was something missing though… _Of course!_ Harry looked up at the sky and night fell on him and Hermione as the moon replaced the sun. He rested his head on his paws and his tail on Hermione's shoulder just so that he would know that she was there beside him. He then fell into the blissful embrace of sleep.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

Hermione woke the next day to the flicking of something that felt like a brush on her nose.

"Just a moment mum…I'll wash the dishes later…" she murmured and turned the other way. The brush returned a moment later and she sneezed. She looked around and the first thing she saw was Harry looking at her with amusement. She was confused for a moment but then remembered what she said. She blushed with mortification. She noticed something was off about his appearance and looked closer. She finally noticed the change a little while after observing. He had a lion's tail. That observation threw all thoughts of dishes out of Hermione's mind. Harry looked casual, relaxed even. He even had a small crooked smile on that told Hermione he knew he had a _lion's tail._

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, all the while smiling with amusement. Hermione didn't reply but had an odd look on her face. She suddenly let out a small gasp, her hand going to her mouth that had formed a small "o". His smile just became wider as she ran her hand through her wild hair. He gave a small glance at his tail and it molded into his body. He turned back to Hermione and asked a startling question.

"Ready for more?"

"Wait…you have more forms?!"Hermione yelled, catching on quickly to what Harry meant. Harry just nodded nonchalantly before answering.

"Yeah. Are you ready to see them?" Hermione just looked at him before asking another question, although her tone was more urgent than the last one.

"What time is it? Aren't we going to be late for classes? If I'm late…" She was silenced by a kiss on the lips by her boyfriend. When he pulled back, her eyes were wide with surprise and unconsciously, her hand touched her lips.

"I have some time-slowing wards on right now. I'll tell you how I learnt them later." he added when Hermione's eyes widened.

"B-but, they're supposed to be really really hard to cast! How did you do it?"

"Are you saying I'm not smart enough, or that I don't have enough talent?" his grin took the sting that was supposed to be in the words. "Well, enough dawdling, let's get on with my other forms, alright?" Hermione just nodded mutely, unable to say anything from the fact that Harry had more than one form. _Which form to choose from? Oh, I know…_ Harry's grin turned even wider and started to transform. Hermione's eyes widened dramatically when she saw a griffin, a half eagle half lion (*), standing proudly in front of her. He tossed his head back while making a weird mixture between a roar and a squawk, telling her to get on. She scrambled on while holding on tightly to his feathers. He stood up on his hind paws whilst doing the irregular call of the griffin and got a running head-start before starting to fly. Harry's wings beated uncomfortably underneath Hermione, but she didn't notice at the moment. She was currently screaming her head off. She was also marveling at how much it felt like her third year when she was riding on Buckbeak with Harry, but there was some massive differences. She wasn't riding a hippogriff, she was riding a griffin, and it wasn't any griffin either. She was riding Harry and no matter how she said it in her mind, it just wouldn't sound right.

After a few minutes, they touched back down onto the ground roughly. Harry kneeled low down and Hermione jumped off. She then turned and patted his beak. Harry pushed into her hand and took a few steps backwards which was quite a feat considering he was on all fours. Hermione nodded ; her throat was still a little sore from all her yelling. Harry looked around and the entire area expanded into a plain area of stone. He switched back to himself, winked at Hermione and put on a disillusionment charm. Hermione, confused, took a closer look around. She didn't notice anything that was out of the ordinary of regular stone, but she did notice there was _only_ stone. She quickly put the pieces together. Stone wasn't a burnable material, it was a huge area and Harry had taken many steps away before disillusioning himself, so that could only mean…

"Harry, are you a dragon?" she asked slowly in disbelief.

She could even hear the smile in his answer. "Bingo." he removed his disillusionment charm and grinned at her before changing into a Hungarian Horntail. Her hand immediately flew to her mouth after one look at the dragon in front of her. She knew it was Harry because of his green eyes. Hungarian Horntails usually have yellow eyes. Harry snorted and lowered his head to her where she petted him. She touched his smooth, bronze horns and looked at his tail that was swinging behind him. His tail also had lots of horns the same color and his length was about 60ft. Usually these dragons were 50ft., but Harry was never normal, not since the day Voldemort paid him a visit that Halloween 13 years ago. He drew back with a look of mischievousness in his eyes.

Hermione looked at him warily. "Harry…what are you going to do?" Harry didn't reply and not because his vocal chords wouldn't let him. He drew himself to his full height, scooted 50 meters back, gracefully lifted his head towards the ceiling, and drew in a deep breath before exhaling. As he exhaled, fire 50 meters long was blasted into the air. Hermione gave a loud shriek before covering her mouth with her hand when Harry looked at her with laughter in his eyes. She huffed in annoyance.

"Well, you would yell too, if your boyfriend" she burst out laughing when Harry wrinkled his nose and jumped a little when he sent a small flame in her direction. "Ok, ok, if your girlfriend, namely me," she added when mock-glared at her. "Breathed fire without warning you." He contemplated what she said, and nodded before breathing a tiny flame at her again just for the fun of it. After she jumped again, she narrowed her eyes at him and grumbled something inaudible. The usual positions changed and _he_ rolled his eyes at _her_. Hermione stopped grumbling when she noticed that Harry was completely immobile except for the rise and falling of his chest. She looked at him again and saw amusement in his his eyes when he rolled them. His form started shrinking and turned bird-like and flame-blue. She knew what his next form was before he finished his transformation. It explained how he was able to apparate within the wards of Hogwarts, why there was a flash of blue flame before he arrived and how he came into the girls dormitories. A phoenix. Of course, how could she not have seen it?

In her amazement she could only utter one word. "Wow…" She went forward to stroke his blue and white plumage and he let out a trill of phoenix song. His song was full of joy, hope, kindness, cheerfulness, confidence, pride, amusement, enjoyment and love. If possible, her mood lifted by just listening to few notes and she gave him a huge smile which he would have returned had he not been in his animagus form. He took flight and landed on her shoulder where he proceeded to nibble her ear affectionately. He gave a few more notes from his phoenix song and launched himself off her shoulder and a few wingbeats later he was on the floor and changing back into his human form. After carefully scrutinizing her for one second, he knew that she was still tired. He gently pushed her onto her back where a bed had rose from the ground under her.

"Rest. The time-slowing wards are still on so you can rest for as long as you like. I'm also not going anywhere, you know." The bushy brown haired witch gave the messy jet-black haired wizard a grateful and loving look before collapsing on the bed and sleep overtook her.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer~I don't own Harry Potter or anything of that sort, it's all J.K Rowling's work. I would never had put Hermione and Ron together. Harry and Hermione forever!

A/N~Yup, the writer's block is definitely still there, sorry everyone. And of those of you who are having doubts about whether I'm not going to finish this story, don't worry I'm not ever giving up on this story. If I do, I'll return, relax. Includes really bad tries at britishness, and if I forget some things that happened in GoF, don't flame, just tell.

Visions

Chapter 10:Are You Ready?

"Huh, surprise surprise. You actually fell asleep."Harry pushed himself up from his kneeling position on the floor with the grace of a person with 6 months of training.

"Yeah, surprise, I'm here." he drawled in a manner that made him sound like Malfoy.

"Well Dark, pay up, I won the bet." Harry heard some grumbling from the dark angel before a clinking of coins reached his ears. He grinned before asking in mock-malevolent tone

"Are you guys betting on if I can fall asleep? Do you guys even _use_ money in here?"

"Yes to the first, no to the second. We just use money as a sign of who's a better guesser." answered Dark who had finished grumbling.

Light grinned happily. "And guess what Harry, I'm 10 galleons ahead of Dark! Thanks for falling asleep!" Harry laughed loudly before replying.

"No problem. So, why am I here this time?" When Harry was here the last time they had told him that he would only come here when he had training, if he had a, let's say, mission that was needed to be accomplished or if they had some information for him to use for whatever mission he needed to finish. Or if someone had altered him memories. Light's grin faded and she straightened.

"You're here this time because you're going to learn how to take care of a dragon's wounds." Harry sighed.

"So the first task is a dragon, huh." this was more of a statement then a question. Light and Dark shared a grim look before nodding. Harry buried his head in his hands and made his hair more messy and ruffled than it already was, if that was possible.

"I swear, this tournament is going to be the death of me." He said exasperatedly.

"Don't be so dramatic. The tournament won't be the death of you, the prophecy is." Light replied. They had already talked about the prophecy and the part where it says that either he or Voldemort must die at the hand of the other was disturbing, to say the least. Telling Hermione the prophecy with making her freak out was on Harry's to-do list, though probably wouldn't be achieved until much later.

"Now come on, the wards won't last forever, we need to start the lesson…"

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

The next morning Harry woke up with Hermione in his arms with her head on his chest. Smiling, he got her in his arms smoothly, bridesmaid style. She squirmed a little in his arms to get into a more comfortable position and settled down a little while later with her arms around his neck. Smiling more widely, he apparated onto her bed in the girls dormitories, making sure her curtains were tightly drawn. As much as he wanted to stay in the Room of Requirement with her, he knew her dorm mates would be suspicious when she didn't get up at her usual time. He leaned down and loosened her arms around his neck with ; he tucked her into her bed and planted a small kiss on her forehead before straightening up and apparating into his bed in the Hospital Wing. Upon remembering what day it was and what it meant, he mentally sighed. He would have to pretend that he didn't know what the first task was to he wouldn't raise suspicion. He contemplated about the first task but then he heard Madame Pomfrey bustling in and he closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"Come on, Mr. Potter, I know you're awake. You need some breakfast, and then you need to get ready for the first task that's in 4 hours. Also, your girlfriend is here to see you." The last sentence shocked Harry so much he snapped his eyes and stared at her in shock. "Relax, Mr. Potter. Miss Granger told me and I promised not to tell anyone until you are ready." She replied to his pleading face with a small comforting smile. Harry visibly relaxed and was settling into a more comfortable position on the bed when Hermione walked in with a small frown on her face that immediately melted into a smile when she saw that Harry was awake. Harry smiled back and Madame Pomfrey shoved a tray full of food and a cup of pumpkin juice on his lap and left quickly to give the teenagers time alone together. She smiled when she looked over her shoulder as she left, remembering what it felt like to be in love, but her smile was wiped off immediately after she recalled what had happened to him, and she silently prayed that their future wouldn't end like hers and that they would die of old age and nothing else.

Hermione and Harry sat in silence, each waiting for the other to say something. After a while Harry got fed up with the silence and opened his mouth, but thought better and closed it again. He sighed and silently did a time-telling charm ; it was 8 in the morning. Hermione's mouth fell into a comical "o". _I thought that non-verbal casting was extremely hard!_ She yelled in her mind. Harry snickered at Hermione's dumbfounded expression.

"Well, did you have a good night?" He gave his girlfriend a lopsided grin as her jaw dropped lower, if that was possible.

She spluttered "How-how do you know about last night?" She nearly groaned in self-exasperation at her own question. Of course he knew about last night if it all happened in reality! Harry merely laughed.

"How I know about last night?! Who are you and what happened to Hermione?" He sobered so quickly that Hermione got a little worried. He took his wand from the table beside his hospital bed and waved it around the little curtain-drawn area while muttering " _Silencio_ ". When he finished his task he turned back to the bushy-haired brunette. "Ok, Hermione, what I'm going to tell you next might sound crazy, but stick with me, ok? Let me finish before you ask any questions." And so Harry told Hermione what happened in the last 6 months he didn't see her while keeping out the part about Horcruxes ; she had enough on her mind at the moment. At the end Hermione was gaping at her boyfriend. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck while contemplating if he had sounded insane while telling his story. "Hermione, say something. You're killing me here." She quickly said the first thing in her mind.

"Wow." What was wrong with her today? She already made a fool of herself twice and it was only the morning. Harry apparently thought the same thing and was taking it humorously ; the amusement in his emerald eyes was all the proof she needed. "Well, it was a lot to take in." she muttered in self-defence. Harry chuckled but immediately stopped when he felt someone probing his ward's defence. He snapped his fingers but no wand came out from his wrist and cursed quietly ; he was use to using wand holsters. He made a mental note to go to Diagon Alley as soon as possible and grabbed his wand from where it was on the bed.

A soft voice came from beside him from someone he forgot was there in his haste to get a weapon. "Harry, what's wrong?" He didn't turn to look at Hermione ; he learned the hard way that keeping your eyes from your enemy could result in something going wrong. He could see from the corner of his eye that Hermione had her wand drawn and a worried look in her eyes. He didn't answer her question but summoned Gryffindor's sword instead and double-wielded with his wand in his right hand and the sword in his left. He had tried using two wands or two swords, but the combinations didn't work as well as using a wand and a sword at the same time. He heard a small gasp but it was quickly covered up. He couldn't help but smile fondly at her. _She's a quick learner_. He quickly but quietly slid out of bed and landed on both feet in front of Hermione, guarding her against whatever was outside of the drawn curtains. He removed the wards with a wave of his wand.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" he shouted out. To Harry's great relief, it was Madame Pomfrey who replied with an 'It's only me!'. He promptly banished his sword ; he didn't need questions about how he summoned Gryffindor's sword from the headmaster's office to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey poked her head around the curtains cautiously and looked at Harry and Hermione curiously. Harry was standing in front of Hermione protectively in a defensive position and they both had their wands drawn. She raised a questioning eyebrow at them but didn't ask.

"The first task is coming in half an hour Harry, if I may call you that." He nodded in positive and she continued. "I suggest you eat and drink, and I wish you the best of luck." She eyed his food tray she had brought him about 3 hours prior but drew her eyes up to Harry's and look at him in the eyes. Harry could tell she was sincere and he nodded his head in thanks. Her gaze lingered on the two teenagers that had been through so much things together and she knew that these two were the perfect pair. "I also wish you two a happy relationship without any quarrels." she added with a smile, albeit a tight one. Harry and Hermione smiled their thanks, silently hoping the same thing and that nothing would ever get in between them.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

Harry was currently trying to console a hysterical Hermione that was behind the other side of the tent flap.

"Hermione, it's going to be alright, I'm going to be alright."

"No it isn't Harry! You talk about all this training, all this fighting, all this stuff but are you really ready to take on a dragon? Aren't you scared?" she whispered in one breath and was about to continue but Harry cut her off.

"Yes, I might be scared, but I can control the fear." Suddenly a whistle was blown and Hermione couldn't restrain anymore. She pushed all the material separating the two of them and hugged like it was the last physical contact they were ever going to have. Harry didn't hesitate to put his arms around her and he was about to kiss on the lips until a sudden flash and blinding light in the tent startled them. Harry pushed her behind him and drew his wand in the direction the light came in in a split second. He had a _protego_ up before you could say "magic" and was glancing everywhere as if Voldemort himself was hiding inside the tent. An unfamiliar but sickeningly sweet voice floated to their ears.

"Ah, young love. Hm, how," She paused for a moment as if contemplating what word to use "stirring." she finally decided on and the floating pad and quill wrote a few words. They both stiffened. The world couldn't know about their secret, not yet. Before Harry could mumble ' _incendio_ ' at the pictures taken, Dumbledore pranced into the tent.

"Good day champions, gather around please." The four champions made a semi-circle around the headmaster of Hogwarts and Harry tried his best not to hex him. "Now you've waited, you wondered, and at last the moment has arrived. The moment only four of you can appreciate." Harry's knuckles whitened around his wand. _Appreciate?! You think I_ want _to participate in this stupid tournament?!_ He felt a comforting but warning arm on his shoulder and he looked over his shoulder at Hermione with a grateful smile. As a result, he missed most of the words Dumbledore had said. He did notice, however, that Viktor Krum was looking at Hermione in a way that made him want to punch him in the nose. Dumbledore's voice interrupted his train of though.

"What are you doing here Miss Granger?" he asked curiously. Hermione shuffled her feet uncomfortably. Harry wanted to interrupt, to say that Hermione was allowed here, but the act of rebellion would just raise eyebrows.

"Oh - um, sorry - I'll just…go." Hermione gave Harry the please-be-careful look, a look that Harry knew too well. He gave her a small smile in return and nodded towards the stands. It was only after she was swallowed by the crowd when he turned back towards Dumbledore and Barty Crouch, who he hadn't seen until now.

"Barty, the bag." came Dumbledore's voice and Crouch replaced Dumbledore's spot in the semi-circle. He held a purple silk bag and started talking about the rules and Harry zoned out. Which dragon will he get? There was a Welsh Green, a Chinese Fireball, a Swedish Short-Snout and the worst of the lot, the Hungarian Horntail. He came back to earth when Barty Crouch handed the bag to Fleur Delacour. She stuck her hand in the bag, wincing as she did so, and drew out a miniature version of the dragon she was about to face. She drew out a green one, which meant she got the Welsh Green. He couldn't tell much about the dragon because of the size of the model, but he could clearly see the number 2 around it's neck. Her face held determined resignation, and Harry knew she had known what the first task was. How she knew was a mystery to him. Next was Krum, and he drew a scarlet dragon with the number 3 around it's neck. His face gave away no expression, so Harry assumed he knew too. His mouth went dry when he remembered the dragons left. _The Swedish Short-Snout and the Hungarian Horntail…_ He glanced at Cedric Diggory, his fellow Hogwarts champion and he could see that his face was drained of color. _Well, I should look better than that at least…_ Cedric's turn came and he pulled out bluish-gray dragon with the number 1 around it's neck. He then turned as pale as a ghost. Harry's breath caught in his throat when the figured out the last dragon. _The Hungarian Horntail…_ he thought weakly. He reached into the silk bag and drew out the dreaded dragon model by the tail. It held the number 4 around his neck.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

Time passed abnormally quickly and Harry couldn't remember anything. He just knew that he was fourth and he had the nastiest dragon on the lot. He had to do his plan to perfection, he knew, or Hermione would kill him before the dragon could. His turn came quickly. Where had all the dragon-free moments gone? The whistle blew and he walked towards the front of the tent with shaky legs that threatened to collapse under him.

"Breath, Potter, breath, come on…" he muttered to himself, trying to calm down but it didn't work. He forced himself to think about Hermione. _Her chocolate brown eyes, her hair nearly golden in the light, cascading around her shoulders…_ It worked, it calmed him down considerably but he was roughly thrown out his reverie when he came face to face with the Hungarian Horntail. He basically saw a mirror image of himself in his animagus form, only smaller with yellow eyes replacing his emerald ones. He took a deep breath and looked around the stands for Hermione but to no avail. There were too many people. Annoyed, he turned back towards the mothering dragon and got ready to take his plan into action.

A/N~ Merry Christmas everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer~I don't own Harry Potter or anything of that sort, it's all J.K Rowling's work. I would never had put Hermione and Ron together. Harry and Hermione forever!

A/N~I decided to give you all a late Christmas gift : an early update! All of my chapters are unbeta-ed so there will be mistakes.

Visions

Chapter 11: The First Task

 _Hermione's POV:_

I listened intently to Ludo Bagman, trying to figure out when it was Harry's turn.

"Mr. Diggory will go first, Then Miss Delacour, followed by Mr. Krum, then Mr. Potter." Loud cheers erupted from Hogwarts, mostly the Hufflepuff, stands when Cedric's name was called. Polite clapping followed Fleur's name, and deafening roars came with Krum's. The cheer's for Harry were significantly quieter, and my annoyance grew. When were these people going to grow brains to learn that Harry _didn't_ put his name in the Goblet? The Hufflepuff champion walked out of the champion's tent, looking green and pale all at once, if possible. The crowd cheered louder and he gave everyone a weak smile. My mind was on Harry and I vaguely noticed Cedric transfiguring a stone into a labrador and getting a burn from the Swedish Short-Snout. His score was 38 out of 50. I completely ignored Fleur, who had gotten the Welsh Green. Krum blinded his Chinese Fireball with the _Conjunctivitis_ curse but the dragon squashed most of the eggs, so he got a 40, just because their headmaster is biassed. Wait…that only left the Hungarian Horntail for Harry! I nearly had a panic attack when I saw how many dragon keepers were needed to keep the Hungarian Horntail calm. How was the youngest champion supposed to fight against the worst dragon?

 _Reader's POV:_

Calmly, Harry walked towards the Hungarian Horntail amid the rocky terrain. Many whispers broke out among the stands, asking if Harry had lost his mind but Harry paid no heed and continued to walk straight to the dragon. His exterior may have been calm, but inside he was anything but. The mothering dragon cocked her head in curiosity, wondering why this human hadn't attacked her yet and why he was walking towards her. Instinctively, she flattened herself onto the eggs and snarled. Harry stopped walking and slowly put himself into a defensive position while raising his hands to show he had no weapons. After a while, the dragon still did nothing and he bowed lowly to her but didn't break eye contact. Everyone sucked in a breath of air when the dragon didn't do anything. Even after a while, no one had moved a muscle. Finally, the dragon dipped her head a little. Seeing that the Hungarian Horntail do that action, Harry drew himself back up and shuffled closer to the dragon. Closer, closer and closer, until the dragon could easily squash him underfoot. The dragon keepers looked at each other, dumbfounded. Nothing like this had ever happened before. The dragon lowered her head to Harry's height and Harry stretched out a hand to pat her on the nose. He opened his mouth and the hisses, snarls and growls weren't expected, not at all.

" _Hello, great mighty one, what might your name be?_ " he asked in dragon language. She looked at him in the eyes and replied.

" _A speaker. Incredible. There hadn't been one since long ago._ " She dipped her head again. " _You may call me Serin_ (*) _. May I ask what your name is and what is going on here?_ " She asked, looking around. Harry's eyes blazed with anger as he answered.

" _My name is Harry. As for the second question, they are keeping you here for their own cruel amusement._ " He looked back at Serin, and his eyes softened. He knew what it felt like to be held captive. " _Do you want me to blast the chain?_ "

" _Oh yes please Harry._ " She stretched her magnificent wings and yawned, showing several sharp teeth. Harry aimed at the metal chain with his wand, a ' _diffindo_ ' at the tip of his tongue.

Albus Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at the young boy aiming his wand at the chain holding the dragon. _Was he about to let the dragon loose in the arena?_ His eyes widened. _Was he turning dark?_ He couldn't let that happen. Inconspicuously, he took out his wand and did verbless spell casting at the dragon.

A large gasp came from everyone and Harry turned back to the dragon in confusion. Just as he turned around, he saw a gigantic spiked tail swinging towards him at an incredible speed. He bent backwards as much as he could without falling flat on his back and felt a whoosh of wind above him. A bronze spike nearly grazed his face. _That's what you get for turning your back, Potter!_ He thought, annoyed at himself. He drew himself back, ignored all the gasps coming from the huge crowd and bound backwards, out of reach of Serin. Something was off about her, he knew, and he immediately figured it out. Looking at her eyes, he saw that they were glassed over. _The Imperius curse_ he thought and he grit his teeth in frustration. Before he could do anything, Serin breathed fire at him. With no cover in a barren, flat, rocky land, he did the first thing that came to mind. Willing his wings out, he drew them in front of his body, shielding himself from whatever attacks might come at him. All he could hear was his ragged breathing and the raging flames above his head and all around him. The flames licked at his snow-white wings but did no damage. Even after a while, he stayed in that position.

Everyone was quiet. Everyone had saw him get swallowed by the flames, but he was there, with no burned robes and with a pair wings in front of him, blocking him from harm. After a while, he finally got to his feet. Without warning he stretched his wings out and flew out of reach of Serin's tail or fiery breath. Serin strained against the chains holding her to the arena and a large crack was heard. Everyone started yelling and Harry froze (Not his wings though, he would have pummeled to the earth if they froze.). _This wasn't supposed to happen!_ He had to lead her away from everyone to keep everyone safe. He quickly flew over to the Black Lake, away from the crowd and the arena and Serin followed. When they were above the Black Lake Harry looked deep into her eyes but he wasn't concentrating enough to break the connection. Serin roared and whipped her tail at him and this time he was too slow to respond. A slash appeared, stretching his shoulder blade to his left arm and a stinging pain replaced the skin. Blood dripped from the long but shallow cut onto his robes but it could've been worse. Had he not moved his arm could've been cut off. He tried again and this time he succeeded to break the Imperious curse controlling her enough for her to shake the rest of the connection off herself (**).

Serin shook her head from side to side, throwing the last of the effects off from the _Imperious_. Harry, seeing that that she wasn't under total control relaxed ; the person that cast the _Imperius_ was extremely strong and he used a lot of magical energy to break the _Imperious_. The result of him relaxing? Falling towards the Black Lake. Serin, seeing that the person that released her from total, utter control was plummeting downwards, dived down under him and grabbed hold on him in a strong claw and flew back to the arena. Everyone froze when they saw the youngest champion in the dragon's claws, unharmed. Harry waved vigorously at the crowd from his seat in Serin's claw, though everyone was a bit blurry since his glasses were axew and Serin was bobbing up and down in the air.

Serin lowered herself parallel to the ground and dropped Harry from a 10 meter fall. Harry twisted himself mid-fall and landed in a spiderman fashion. He knew that the mothering dragon wanted her eggs.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ " he said dramatically. He said it out loud just for show ; no one can know that he could do verbless, wandless magic, no matter how little verbless, wandless magic he knew. He levitated the cement-colored eggs, _not_ the golden egg, into her waiting mouth, where they would stay until Serin found a safe nesting spot. She roared her thanks, turned around and flew away into the distance with Harry's full-body shield repelling all spells aimed at her. Harry smiled at the little dot in the distance and turned back to the golden egg. His smile faltered a little when black, fuzzy dots appeared at the edges of his vision. He forced his smile back in full force and leaned down to get the clue. As he walked back to the Healer's tent, the black dots became more relentless and became a dark pool in his vision and his legs began to feel weak. He couldn't force his smile and it slid off his face ; it took too much effort to keep it there. He grit his teeth and an effort to stay conscious and forced his legs to keep on walking to the Healer's tent. Be barely noticed his girlfriend inside when he entered.

"Harry, what were you thinking?!" He gave her a weak smile, though it wasn't forced.

"Hermione…"

"Harry?! Oh Harry - no Harry, don't go, stay - oh Harry…Madame Pomfrey! He…"

That was all he heard. Smiling, he stopped fighting and let in. He was fighting a losing battle, he knew. Drifting into unconsciousness, he letting the soothing darkness take over.

A/N~This chapter was a little short, I know. I'll make up for it in the next chapter.

(*) It just came to me, don't judge.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer~I don't own Harry Potter or anything of that sort, it's all J.K Rowling's work. I would never had put Hermione and Ron together. Harry and Hermione forever!

A/N~Hey everyone! I hope everyone had a great Christmas! You may have noticed that a chapter looks like it disappeared, but I just deleted the Q/A chapter. I wasn't needed, so I was like "Why not?"

A/N 2~ There was a review saying that they didn't understand what happened to Dumbledore in chapter 11. Well, he thought that Harry wanted to set the dragon loose in the arena and attack everyone. Why did he think that? Because his mind is twisted. So, he used _Imperio_ and made the dragon attack Harry so he couldn't cut the chain. But when you think about it, his efforts were futile because it still broke the chain to chase Harry. No one noticed his use of the third Unforgivable so he got of scot-free.

A/N 3~ HARRY DIDN'T TELL HERMIONE ABOUT THE PROPHECY. Also, for some reason, I'm always bugged by the fact that Hermione's about one year older than Harry, so I will make a few changes to canon and make Hermione the same age as Harry. If someone notices problems, feel free to review or PM me. Also, I changed chapter two, if anyone looks back. In this chapter, the characters might be very OOC.

Visions

Chapter 11: Aftermath Of The First Task

 _That was all he heard. Smiling, he stopped fighting and let in. He was fighting a losing battle, he knew. Drifting into unconsciousness, he letting the soothing darkness take over._

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

"Madame Pomfrey, is he going to be alright? I just got him back two days ago, I don't want to lose him so already. Oh, is he going to be alright?" Hermione was in hysterics and the school nurse scanned The-Boy-That-Always-Got-Hurt with a diagnosis charm. She let out a sigh of relief when it only said that he only had a long but shallow cut on his back and that his magic levels were very low, but that didn't mean that he was in the clear.

"Miss Granger, I'm pleased to say he only suffered a shallow cut and low magic levels, nothing that I can't handle. He will need to rest for the next few days." Her face softened and she made a quick decision. "I shall trust that you with a pass so you can keep him company, only if you promise that you rest as well." Hermione's face lit up and a smile graced her features.

"Really? It's not that I don't I appreciate it, of course not, it's just that -" The brunette was cut off from her stuttering by the smiling school nurse.

"Of course I mean it." Her face immediately turned stearn. "I trust that there shall be no funny stuff happening when I'm not there?" Hermione's face turned tomato red as she blushed.

"Of course not - I mean, of course - wait, what?! Let me rephrase, We are NOT going to do that. We're only 14 years old!" She replied, scandalized, but her face was still burning. Madame Pomfrey's lip twitched at the corner, showing she was suppressing a smile.

She muttered under her breath. "That's what they all tell me." but Hermione didn't hear her ; she was too busy ranting about why they wouldn't do _that_. Being the person in charge of people's health, she noticed that Hermione hadn't taken a breath yet. She put a gentle, caring hand on her shoulder. The young fourth year turned towards her. "I was just messing with you. Here." The usually strict nurse that didn't play favorites handed her a signed daily pass that said she was allowed at the Hospital Wing any time except for classes. She thanked her profusely and went to sit in the chair next to her boyfriend who was still lying unconscious in the bed that had a slim red line on it, the only thing that showed that he ever got physically damaged. Madame Pomfrey cast a _scourgify_ at it and the red line disappeared, leaving the bed crisp and clean.

"When is he going to wake up?" asked Hermione, concern etched on her face and Harry's hand in both of hers. Madame Pomfrey did some mental calculation and answered.

"He should be waking up about -"

"Hermione?" came a raspy voice from the subject of the sentence's side.

"I'm right here, Harry. I'm right here." She comforted, wiping his forehead with a damp cloth that Madame Pomfrey conjured and gave her. She barely noticed Madame Pomfrey casting privacy wards around them and leaving them alone. She knew she should be furious at his stupid plan, unimpressed, disappointed even, but she couldn't bring herself to feel like that when she sees him like this. Plus, he didn't have a plan ; it must have been a spur-of-the-moment decision.

"How are you? You're not hurt, are you?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I'm fine, go back to sleep." she soothed and kissed his forehead softly. After a moment of debating, she also added "You know, I should really beat you to a pulp for worrying me like that but I guess the dragon beat me to it." she might have sounded angry, but there was definitely a edge that sounded like humor in her voice. The unruly-haired wizard chuckled before falling asleep, all his concerns relieved. The bushy-haired witch watched him fondly, remembering the good times before everything blew up in their face.

 _-Flashback(s)-_

"Oculus Reparo!" The bushy-haired witch said pointing her wand directly at unruly-haired wizard's glasses. The one wearing the glasses took them off slowly, looking at them in awe. "Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger."

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

"It's wingardium leviOsa, not leviosAR." said the bushy-haired witch in a bossy, know-it-all voice to the redhead sitting beside in their charms class.

 _-End Flashback-_

Granted, that last one probably wasn't one of her greatest experiences, but it was the start of what brought them together.

 _-Flashback(s)-_

In an act that could've been extremely brave or extremely stupid, the unruly-haired wizard jumped on the troll's back, successfully distracting the troll from the bushy-haired witch that was currently trembling under a lavatory sink.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

"Books! And cleverness! There are more important things — friendship and bravery and — oh Harry — be _careful_!" Hermione exclaimed loudly to Harry who was about to face Quirrel, though he didn't expect it yet.

 _-End Flashback-_

Hermione was roughly thrown out of memory lane when a familiar voice called her.

"Hermione, did you hear me?"

"Hmm?" was her answer to Harry's question.

"I said," he said, talking slowly like as if he was talking to a toddler "can I have some water?"

Choosing to ignore his tone, she replied with a "Sure." and summoned a glass of water that Madame Pomfrey kept close by. She had a sudden idea to lighten the mood. "Open up." Harry looked at her like she grew two heads.

"But-but, that's water, not food!"

"So?" she retorted. After a little while of bickering, he complied anyway. Hermione mentally grinned. She tipped the cup and let him drink some before dumping the rest of it's contents on her unsuspecting boyfriend. He spluttered and coughed a little before glaring at his giggling girlfriend, his hair dripping with water and his shirt that he got from Madame Pomfrey stained a light gray rather than it's normal white. If looks could kill, she would've been buried five feet under but the glare held no heat.

"I'll get you back for that." he growled, but there wasn't any maliciousness in his tone, only mischievousness and playfulness. He used _scourgify_ on his clothes and hair before he grabbed another cup, intent on throwing it at her, but before he could a scolding voice interrupted them and they froze.

"Mr. Potter! Miss Granger! What is going on here?" Madame Pomfrey yelled loudly, stepping in between the couple. Hermione decided to throw Harry at the wolves and answered first.

She pointed over the matron's shoulder at her boyfriend in a moment that made them both look like 5-year-olds and said "He started it!" and Madame Pomfrey turned to look at the other teen. Harry's jaw dropped.

"What?! What did I do?!"

Madame Pomfrey replied dryly. "Well, for one, you were about to throw a full water goblet at Miss Granger had I not intervened, you are dripping water on your bed, and you used magic, which I remember telling you _not_ to do." Harry scowled at Hermione who had stuck her tongue out at him from over the elderly matron's shoulder. She immediately retracted it when said matron turned to look at what Harry was looking at, in other words, Hermione. Madame Pomfrey looked at both teenagers suspiciously before sighing.

"Couples, always blaming each other just to see the other get scolded and think that they got away with it…" Hermione's eyes widened a little and Harry smugly narrowed his eyes and gave her a smirk. "I won't punish either of you two this time, but Mr. Potter you _will_ get some rest this instant." she scolded, pushing his good shoulder firmly but gently onto the bed to make him lie down again. When he resisted she persisted until he flopped unceremoniously onto the bed, giving up.

She handed him a goblet. "Here Mr. Potter, some water." It looked and smelled like water, so he started to drink until it reached his lip when it felt more thick that water. He suddenly knew what it was ; he had this potion on many occasions when he couldn't fall asleep. He was about to spit it out until the nurse used a spell and forced the rest of the potion down his throat. When the spell finished, he tried throwing it up but a hand clamped on his mouth, forcing him to keep it closed. He looked up to see Hermione's chocolate eyes shining with mirth. _Betrayed by my own girlfriend! Who can I trust these days?_ He thought while mentally rolling his eyes, but didn't actually mean it. His eyelids felt like they were carrying 10 pounds each but he said something before succumbing to sleep.

"That was a dirty trick…" but his voice was filled with amusement. Soon his soft breathing was the only noise left in the Hospital Wing. Hermione interlaced their hands and gazed at him fondly.

"I'll leave you two in here then." a voice said and Hermione just nodded, feeling tired too. Madame Pomfrey looked between the two and mentally thought that these two were the perfect couple. She erected a privacy ward and left the two to their own devices.

Hermione, upon hearing footsteps gradually fade away, lifted the covers on Harry's bed and snuggled in with him, moving his arms to lay on her side. She put her head on his chest and let sleep pull her in.

A/N~ They both still has their clothes on, yeesh, don't think about that stuff. They are taking their relationship slowly.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer~If I owned Harry Potter, Harry wouldn't have married a stalker/fangirl that couldn't even say one sentence to him for more than two years. And since that is what happened, I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N~Sorry for the short chapter. My piano exams are coming in April so I can't update as much. Hope you all don't mind.

A/N 2~Special thanks to an anonymous reviewer! (Also known as POV Puncher, probably to annoy me. JK. But I agree, after looking back at my old chapters, that the POV changes are irritating.)

A/N 3~There's a poll on my account! Go check it out, you can vote for who will come back to their right mind. It's either Ginny or Ron.

Visions

Chapter 13: Waking Up

Hermione awoke to the feeling of a lumpy pillow. _Ugh, I hate lumpy pillows…_ she thought idly until she noticed that her 'lumpy pillow' was Harry's chest. Blushing furiously, she scrambled out of the bed. She smoothed out the covers so nothing was suspicious out of place. Looking at a device beside his bed, she could tell that Harry was fighting against the effects of the potion. She vaguely remembered their conversation before the first task. _I think this was part of his training…right? Fighting against potion effects? I'll just have to ask him when he wakes up. Looks like that will happen every soon._ Indeed the device showed that Harry was nearly awake. Suddenly Harry's eyes snapped open and he leaped off the bed, startling Hermione and making her jump a foot into the air, but he noticed that his wand wasn't in his hand. He sighed and looked everywhere. He vaguely noticed that the sun was halfway across the sky, telling him it a little past noon.

"I shouldn't really wake up like that, huh?" he asked rhetorically, rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand and extending his other hand for his girlfriend.

"Yeah…" she grumbled all the while smiling, while grabbing the said extended hand, getting up from where she landed on the ground after jumping up in surprise. Harry got back into the bed and Hermione sat on the bed, her legs dangling off the edge. Harry curled up into a half-ball, both of his legs curling at the other side of his girlfriend under the bedcovers while the other half of his body did the same. He propped his head on his hand and. Hermione smiled fondly at him and took his other hand. Harry's response was grinning but his grin slid off his face quickly after remembering what happened in the last 48 hours.

Hermione, alarmed at this sudden change of expressions asked "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Do you remember the task?" A nod and he continued "Do you remember the dragon striking out after I had a nice conversation with her?" another nod prompted him to continue further "The dragon was under the _Imperious_. I could tell by it's eyes." He said, stopping Hermione from asking him how he knew. "Considering it took a considerable amount of magic to - let's say, break the rope of control - of the _Imperius_ , only a really powerful witch or wizard could've cast it." Hermione's eyes widened.

"But who?" she asked, frowning, thinking hard. "It couldn't have been Bagman. Just because he's the head of a department doesn't mean that he's magically powerful." she mused, thinking aloud. "Crouch looked quite sick, I'm pretty sure he wasn't the one who cast the _Imperius_. Don't get me started on Karkaroff." She added a very unlady-like snort before her face returned to her pensive look again. "Madame Maxime, though…I'm not quite sure but aren't half-giants supposed to like beasts? I'm pretty sure that if someone liked something they wouldn't try to control it, if she is a half-giant, that is. There's Dumbledore-"

Harry interrupted. "I'm quite sure it's Dumbledore. You remember when we talked about my time _there_ , right?" he asked, putting emphasis on 'there. "They said that he was, and I quote, 'a manipulative old coot'." and he chuckled a little before abruptly turning serious. "It should be self-explanatory."

Hermione frowned. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that Dumbledore was really manipulating the entire time. Sure, there was enough proof - more than enough in fact - but that didn't mean she could accept it quickly.

"I - I still need more time, Harry. You know, to wrap my head around it."

Harry gave her a small smile. "I know. I had to take a long time too till I actually gave _thought_ to it." Silence fell for a while before Harry broke it.

"Hermione?"

"Hmmm?" She was still trying to accept the fact that they couldn't trust Dumbledore. She looked up to authority figures. She always had. It would be hard to stop after doing it for 8 years.

"About us…" He trailed off.

"Mmmhm?"

"We should take it slowly."

Hermione nodded absentmindedly. "Mmmhm."

Harry sighed before waving his hand in front of her face, startling her out of her musings. "Did you hear me, Hermione?"

Hermione blinked a few times before giving him a sheepish half-smile. "Not really. What did you say?"

"Let's take our relationship slowly, okay? We should've talked about this a few months ago."

"I agree and it was weeks, not months." corrected his girlfriend.

Harry ran his hand through his messy hair, a act that told everyone that knew him well that he was frustrated. He scowled, though it wasn't aimed at his girlfriend. " _Tempus_." Flaming blue numbers appeared in front of them, rearranging to tell them it was a little past 9 o'clock.

"You should go to bed, it's late." He added when Hermione frowned.

"Fine." she said, albeit reluctantly. Lowering her voice to a whisper even though there wasn't anyone near, she asked "You'll come later, right? To my dormitories? By apparation?"

Harry smiled. "Yes to all of those questions. Now go before it passes curfew and you get caught by Filch."

"Just make sure there isn't anyone looking when you come, okay? And make sure you have your invisibility cloak with you, for extra protection. Also bring the map, just in case -"

Harry cut her off. "Hermione, I won't let anyone find me, I promise. Now go before you get caught." This satisfied Hermione and she nodded her consent. She waved at her best friend of 8 years / boyfriend of a few weeks and he waved back, grinning widely as he did so.

As his girlfriend walked out of the Hospital Wing doors, his grin fell and he let his sadness show. He turned towards the windows and gazed at the star-filled sky, all of them winking at him merrily, not noticing the inner turmoil going on inside Harry. He thought about all the things he didn't tell her that he found out during his time _there_.

The Horcruxes.

The prophecy.

The fact that they were being poisoned with amortentia by the Weasleys.

The escapee from Azkaban who is secretly disguised as their DADA teacher .

The fact that said escapee was working with Voldemort.

The fact that the Triwizard cup would be turned into a portkey to bring him to a graveyard where Voldemort would be resurrected.

The fact that he _himself_ was a Horcrux.

It would all crush her.

The fact he had to die to get rid of the Horcrux was too much. It would break her. He couldn't let that happen, but how could he tell her without telling white lies that could actually damage their future?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer~If I owned Harry Potter, Harry wouldn't have married a stalker/fangirl that couldn't even say one sentence to him for more than two years. And since that is what happened, I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N~I'm juggling 3 stories right now, and my juggling skills are horrible. Remind me to never do this again. It's so hard…

A/N 2~ HUGE thanks to an anonymous reviewer under the name of serria gracia, who gave me the power to continue this story. To be honest, I nearly gave up on it…but hey, I'm back now!

 **To serris gracia:** Nope, this isn't the end. The end isn't going to come for a lot of chapters, I promise you that.

 **To an anonymous reviewer:** Ron won't be coming for a while. I'll speed it up for you, okay?

Visions

Chapter 14: Just The Beginning

Hermione walked all the way to the girl's dormitories in Gryffindor tower with a skip in her step, oblivious to the multiple secrets kept away from her. Harry had successfully passed the first task in one piece! Not to mention his seven animagus forms. But how did he have _seven_? Animagi only had one form, if you don't mention the fact that most people don't have enough experience to become animagi.

She also forgot to ask about his wings.

Really, there were many things she forgot to ask about.

He said he had two pairs, but she had only seen one pair so far and that was from afar. She slowed down before coming to a halt, frowning slightly as she did so. _I'll just ask Harry when I see him again_. This renewed her grin and she continued on her way to the dorms.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. He didn't want to lie to her, saying that everything was okay. Numbing the pain would only make it hurt more when the numbness wore off. He would have to give it to her slowly. Throwing caution to the wind would be like throwing _her_ to the wind as well.

He would have to give her hints; the hints would have to be small but noticeable.

Or she could ask no questions and he would give no lies, but he highly doubted that Hermione would ask no questions, being the most curious one of the trio.

He gazed absentmindedly at the Hospital Wing wall when a sudden thought struck him. There could be other ways to remove the Horcrux in his scar! He would have to take a look in the library later tonight.

For now, he had a promise to keep.

He swiftly made sure that the nurse was occupied (there wasn't any need to make her fall asleep; some poor Hufflepuff bloke had gotten his arm covered with some bubotuber pus.) and drew the curtains around his bed before a nearly-blinding flash of blue and white signified his departure.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

"Hey, Hermione. Did I scare you?" Harry chuckled quietly at Hermione, who had fallen off of her bed out of fright. Luckily Harry had cast a levitation charm on her before she fell on the floor.

"Harry! Don't do that!" she growled in annoyance but the twitching at the corner of her mouth betrayed her amusement.

She threw her pillow at her boyfriend, but he caught the pillow mid-air with another levitation charm and smirked at her.

"Not fair!" She whined and crossed her arms. "You can't use magic! It's more fun that way." Harry grinned and banished the pillow back at his girlfriend, which hit her in the face.

"Are you a witch or not? C'mon, let's try a magical pillow war! We can do a manual pillow fight tomorrow night if you want."

"If you want to play like that, fine." she said and grabbed her wand from the desk beside her bed.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Are any of your roommates going to walk in? They're going to question how a boy got in the girl's dormitories."

"Nah," Hermione said, waving it off "I heard that they were going to try and sneak into Hogsmeade to buy the newest lip gloss or something that would take an equally long amount of time."

"Alright." Harry grinned again. "Ready?"

"You bet," Hermione answered, a pillow at the ready in front of her.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

Hermione fell back on her bed, tired and out of breath.

"Tired already? You really have to work out."

Hermione groaned loudly "You wouldn't have said that a few months ago."

"True."

After a while, Harry checked the time.

"It's half past midnight. I'm going to get back to the Hospital Wing, okay?"

"Sure Harry. See you tomorrow."

"See you soon." With the faint sound of crackling flames and a sudden burst of light, he disappeared from the girl's dorms.

A few minutes later when Hermione emerged from the bathroom after brushing her teeth and the like, the first thing she noticed was a raven-haired boy sitting on her bed, looking out the window.

"Harry? What are you doing here again?"

Harry gave her a light smirk. "Now, what sort of boyfriend would I be if I didn't wish my girlfriend a good night?"

"So that's what you meant by 'See you soon'. Isn't 'See you soon' a different type of goodnight?"

"Yeah, that's what I meant by that. And that's not the point."

Hermione walked over to her bed as Harry got off of it to give her room to get on. She slid under the covers and Harry pulled them up snugly to her chin.

"Goodnight," he said quietly and kissed her on her forehead. "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Harry."

When her dorm mates returned from their small adventure, they found Hermione in bed, asleep with a huge smile adorning her face.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

Harry slammed the book on the table in frustration; none of the books had anything about soul magic! Granted, it was illegal, but there should be at least one book about it!

All of a sudden, after a while of moping around for a while (it felt quite good to mope around without anyone telling him off for a change), he remembered that Dumbledore had told him that he had removed all the books about soul magic from the library. He would've slapped himself in the face, but he refrained and instead levitated all the books back on their shelves, before apparating back to his bed in the Hospital Wing.

He sighed and flopped onto the bed, the bed sinking under his weight. He raised his mental shields and fell back onto his bed, deciding that he needed some sleep while he had an excuse.

 _-Inside Harry's Mind-_

Harry gracefully landed on his feet and brushed off the nonexistent dust from his shoulders.

"You're getting better with the landing." Light complemented.

"Well, I have to get better, unless I _want_ to be sore all the time," Harry replied. "What are we going to do this time?"

"Well, we thought that you deserved a break. You've proven to be a quick learner and quick to understand." Dark answered.

"Great! So, what are we going to do?" Harry replied enthusiastically before he saw Light and Dark's sad eyes.

"Were our lessons really that bad?"

"Come off of it, you guys are just trying to mess with me."

"Heh, you know us too well." Dark acknowledged. "You can-"

All sound was cut off, and suddenly Harry's dream world was spinning under his feet. His scar burned with a sudden fire and his head felt like a herd of hippogriffs were denied their lunch.

Harry rapidly tried to reinforce his Occlumency walls, but the invisible force was _inside_ his walls somehow.

"Light? Dark?" Harry called out to the swallowing void, desperate for someone to be there.

As the darkness engulfed him, one thought resonated through his head.

 _Voldemort's Soul_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer~If I owned Harry Potter, Harry wouldn't have married a stalker/fangirl that couldn't even say one sentence to him for more than two years. And since that is what happened, I don't own Harry Potter.

 **To a specific Guest reviewer who said all this (you know who you are):**

 **Holy crap, fix your grammar, it honestly atrocious. Another piece of criticism for you, harry and hermione looked at each other and they felt something? Did you think that was good? Thats not a well written romance, she's basically his sister and he's looked at her as such and then all of a sudden out of the blue he loves her? No it's a ridiculous idea**

My grammar? I'm _so_ sorry that I don't have time to check it over and that I don't have a Beta! And really, you didn't even read the next twelve chapters! You reviewed on the effing _first chapter_! I'll give _you_ some criticism; don't criticise someone at first glance! And I'm _so_ sorry that the plot didn't fit your expectations! Everything is explained in the later chapters, fueling on my argument that you can't judge a story by the first chapter!

Considering what you said, "she's basically his sister", you don't ship Harry/Hermione. Why are you reading this if the summary clearly says "Harry and Hermione pairing"? And if you _do_ ship it (though I'm pretty sure that most people would back me up by saying that it doesn't seem that way), you shouldn't be criticising it! I read many Harmony fanfics where the way they noticed they were in love weren't very agreeable, but hey, look at me! _I_ don't go flaming them! If it's so ridiculous, don't read this!

Basically, what I mean is this: **Get a life and stop reading what you don't like!**

Phew, sorry everyone (except that flamer)! Just had to get that out of my system. Onwards with the story!

Visions

Chapter 15: Nightmares

Flickers of white light danced through his vision, and Harry was falling, falling, falling, through darkness…

His back abruptly hit solid ground, and it felt like he broke his spine and he had extremely high pain tolerance, so that was saying something. Groaning quietly, he pushed himself up against his protesting muscles. _Wait…aren't I in a dream? How do I feel pain?_

"Is there anyone there?" he called out to the swallowing darkness, desperately hoping that either Light or Dark would answer his call, tell him it was all a joke, and send him on his way.

He didn't really know where, but anywhere was better than here. This place made him on edge.

"Hermione! Thank Mer-... Hermione?"

Hermione was bleeding all over, scars that looked like they only recently healed littered her body and her clothes were torn. A six-inch long scar went across her beautiful face and clumps of her curly brown hair had been torn off her scalp. Hermione's left arm was sticking at an inhumane angle and she had a bloody knife in her unbroken arm and side, sticking out like an electric pole up from the ground. She was limping heavily and crimson liquid dripped from her stab wounds. A metallic scent drifted over to Harry, making him want to throw up, but he was too shocked to do anything else other than to stare at what looked like what came out a horror movie.

His girlfriend had a disgusted and disappointed look on her face like she had tried and failed to step over something she didn't want on the bottom of her shoe. The scar twisted with her facial expression, giving her a look that had never adorned her face before. "Hermione? What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong, Potter." Her use of his last name stung him like knives covered in acid that had been stabbed into his heart with him staying alive the entire time.

"You're such a disappointment."

"Wh-what?"

"You weren't there even when I needed you the most." Hermione sighed "I really shouldn't have expected something from nothing." She turned around sharply and started to stalk off (as much as one can stalk off with a limp) just a silhouette of a figure loomed in front of Hermione's smaller one. Suddenly Harry's body felt like as if stones had replaced his organs. In other words, he couldn't move. The only thing he could do was warn her.

"Hermione, watch out!" Came out of Harry's mouth, but it was too late.

A small "oh!" came out of her mouth, and a sense of déjà vu overcame him.

Hermione collapsed on the floor heavily and Voldemort emerged from the shadows.

"It's all your fault, you know," Voldemort said calmly, as opposed to Harry, who was in a shocked state.

When the words the dark lord had said finally sunk in, Harry whispered "What?"

"What she said was true. You weren't there when she needed you the most."

 _It's all your fault, you know. You're such a disappointment. You weren't even there when I needed you the most._ _I really shouldn't have expected something from nothing. It's all your fault, you know_ echo around his head.

"No, no, it isn't my fault. I was busy." Harry whimpered, not even sure what he was saying himself.

"Liar!" Voldemort spat at him. "Just keep on telling yourself that, keep on lying to yourself and tell yourself you were busy while your mudblood girlfriend was being tortured."

"Do you want to see what she looked like? Do you want to hear her scream in pain? I would gladly oblige." Voldemort grinned sadistically while twirling his wand- the Elder Wand- around and around with his fingers like a baton twirler would with their baton.

Everything around him went berserk, like a television without connection to any channels. He could almost imagine the static-y noise around him.

"Not yet! I'm not done yet!" He heard Voldemort hiss angrily with a hint of desperation.

But he couldn't concentrate. Hermione's tortured form kept popping up in his vision. "No…no no no…"

Everything started spinning around him, and he finally did throw up. He sunk into darkness's welcome arms and he fell deeply into unconsciousness.

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

"Harry? Harry, get up!" Light yelled loudly above him while shaking his shoulder desperately.

"Move aside. _Aguamenti_!" Dark growled in annoyance and worry.

Harry spluttered as the ice-cold water splashed over his face. He blinked groggily and asked "Huh? Whaa…" He trailed off as he remembered what had happened in his dream.

"Nooooooooooo…"

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

"The soul piece was _inside_ your mental shields?! Damn it!" Light cursed.

"I told you, but noo, you just wouldn't listen." Dark said, crossing her arms and glaring at Light.

"Okay, okay! I get it! No need to shove it in my face!" Light mumbled bitterly.

"Welp, now we have to find out how to keep things inside your barriers out."

"Why don't you get some rest, Harry? Go to your bed and get some sleep."

"Uh, Light?"

"Yeah?"

"You're the only one who can send me back to the awakened world."

"Oh, right."

HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP~HP

"Ugh, I'll never get used to that sensation," Harry grumbled to himself quietly.

He didn't want to fall asleep. He was afraid that dream would come back to him again. _I guess I'll go to the library then_.

White and blue flames engulfed him. A few seconds and one bright flash later there were no signs of him in the Hospital Wing.


	16. Author's Note (I'm so sorry)

Hey everyone, harmioneshiper99 here.

I know, I know. I haven't updated in a long time and you guys are probably angry at me. Just know that I would love to update for you all. It's just that my writer's block won't let me.

Everyone might be disappointed in the fact that this isn't a new chapter, and I'm sorry. It's possible that there might be more chapters coming soon since summer vacation has just started. I know everyones waiting for a new chapter and I regret making everyone wait. I know how it feels to wait for a new chapter every day and the disappointment when you figure out another day has passed without anything new to read.

Or maybe it's just me, and no one is waiting for this story anymore. And I would understand.

But if you are hanging on, and you're getting tired of waiting and you're about to let go, please stay. I am grateful for all the happiness everyone gives me when they review, and I might be asking for too much, but I would be forever grateful if you let me know that you won't give up, that you won't stop waiting for a new chapter.

I'm not forcing anyone to review. That isn't my intention. My life has become a little bit sad, and I'm not smiling as much anymore. Words of encouragement are rare from my family, and I cherish every compliment from anyone. Even a small compliment such as "Wow, they've grown a lot since I last saw them!" Encouraging words from all of you have made me smile so much, it might even be a little inhumane.

I'm sorry that this wasn't a new chapter and that I'm making everyone wait. With that being said, I have an announcement to make.

I've recently been enamoured with some new fandoms. Undertale and Gravity Falls. Ever heard of them?

I know that they aren't Harry Potter, but I love them and have become obsessed. If anyone knows a fanfiction where there's a crossover of the two, please message me and I'll give you a shoutout in the next chapter.

Thank you for sticking with this story. I would love to hear any suggestions anyone has for this story, and see you in the next chapter.


	17. Author's Note (Again)

Thank you soooo much everyone! The amount of replies in 48 hours nearly made me cry. NEARLY, though (thank Merlin!). It makes me really happy to know that I still have readers. I'm still very sorry about the fact that I haven't updated the story yet in 2 months and I'm trying to making up for it with a new story (though I'm afraid that I might overexert myself (but it'll be worth it for you guys)). The chapters are going to longer in that story, which is called 'The Snake And The Lion'. I'll leave it up to your imagination.

I also have a new Gravity Falls story coming soon! 'Framed (A Gravity Falls Sidestory)' is its name. But sometimes I just wonder why the people in Reverse Falls never wondered about why it's called that. But then again, if they did know, it would kinda be breaking the fourth wall, wouldn't it?

Anyway, thank you sooooooooooo much again, and remember the universe is a hologram reality is an illusion buy gold bye!

(Sorry I just had to add that ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ ))


End file.
